


Heart of Flame, Soul of Steel

by the_meat_and_sarcasm_girl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Gen, Give Me More Lady Firebenders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Pre-Canon, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Deserves More Hugs, Zuko Gets a Big Sister, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_meat_and_sarcasm_girl/pseuds/the_meat_and_sarcasm_girl
Summary: Kazala smiled at Zuko and took a stance beside him.“I’ll guard your left, my prince.” That was the side he was scarred on – his weak side, his vulnerable side.“I don’t need your help,” he snapped.“I know, my prince. I would like to give it to you anyway. We’ll protect each other.”Or, I gave Zuko a friend during his banishment who just so happens to be a sword-wielding, firebending warrior woman.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it. :)

Kazala inhaled deeply, feeling the warm sun beat down on her head and shoulders. She imagined the heat flowing down her arms and into her hands, then filling her lungs with warmth with every inhale. Or perhaps it wasn’t just her imagination. After all, her teachers had told her that firebending came from the breath.

Opening her eyes, she went into her first stance. In her right hand, she held a sword. She called fire into her left hand. Most benders did not see the use of learning how to wield a physical weapon, but she had enjoyed studying the blade. Over the years, she had developed her own fighting style that blended both.

Each form shifted smoothly from one to the next, like a dance. She moved faster and faster until each punch and kick was punctuated by a spurt of flame. She finished with a spinning kick that shot a circle of fire out in every direction. Centering herself once more, she straightened, panting. 

“Well done, Kazi!” a familiar voice praised from the edge of the courtyard. “You’ve improved since the last time I saw you.”

She turned and burst into a grin when she saw the man standing there. “Dad!” she cried, running forward to give him a hug. 

He embraced her, chuckling. “You’ve gotten taller, too.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, little fire ferret,” her father said.

“How long will you be home?” she asked, stepping back from their hug. When she saw his contented smile turn into a frown, her heart sank. “You’re leaving soon. Already? You just got back!”

“I have a new assignment,” her father admitted. “It’s actually why I’m here in the capital.”

Kazala bowed her head. Her father was a member of the Fire Nation Navy, and while she was proud of his military service to their country, it meant that they were often separated. He had his war duties and she had her studies to attend to. 

“I have some good news, though,” her father continued. “This is a very unusual assignment and I’ll likely be gone for a long time, so I took a risk and asked for a favor. Kazi, I have permission to bring you along with me, if you want to go.”

“Really? What kind of assignment is this?”

“It is not very…honorable,” he said slowly. “The only reason I am willing to go is because General Iroh asked for me personally. I owe it to him to help him out.”

“General Iroh?” Kazala asked, intrigued. Her father had fought alongside the famous Fire Nation general before, and he said that Iroh was a wise and honorable man. She had always wanted to meet him. “Go on. Tell me everything. I need to know what exactly I’m getting into if I’m going to come with you.”

“Alright, but we must be discreet.” Her father looked around for any possible eavesdroppers – not that there was likely to be anyone else in their small townhouse in the capital city – and continued in a lower tone. “Prince Zuko has been banished.”

Kazala’s eyes widened with shock. She had heard the rumors flying around the capital: that the young prince had been in an Agni Kai, a fire duel, against his own father and lost. They said he had not even tried to fight back. People called him a disgraceful failure and wondered if he was worthy of being the future Fire Lord.

“The Fire Lord has ordered him to hunt for the Avatar, and he cannot return to the Fire Nation until he has captured him.”

“But – that’s impossible! Avatar Roku died a hundred years ago, and no one has ever seen the new Avatar. I thought he was killed when Fire Lord Sozin wiped out the airbenders.”

“You know your history, Kazi. Yes, it’s a fool’s errand – and I think Fire Lord Ozai knows that. His son has fallen from grace and he does not want him to return.”

“That’s awful,” Kazala said. How could the prince’s father force him into exile forever? He would never see any of his family or friends ever again.

“Most would say it’s better than the prince deserves.”

Kazala shook her head. She could not understand anyone feeling that way about a boy. Prince Zuko was even younger than she was. The one small comfort to her was that she could tell by her father’s expression that he was also troubled by the prince’s banishment. There were plenty of people blinded by the idea of the Fire Nation’s supremacy. Her father and most of her other teachers had encouraged her not to get too swept up in the nationalism.

“General Iroh has decided to accompany his nephew,” her father said. “He’s assembled a group of soldiers who will serve the prince on his ship.”

“That’s good. At least the prince won’t be separated from everyone in his family.”

Her father nodded. “And that’s why I wanted to ask if you could come with all of us. This is going to be a long mission and since we’re not going to be involved in the war, the crew will be a little unorthodox. I want you to come with me. With your mother gone, you’re all the family I have left.” 

“How long would we be gone?” Surely the prince’s crew would not be exiled as well. They had had nothing to do with his fall from grace.

“I’ve agreed to at least a year’s service, with the option to extend beyond that if I chose. If a year passes and I want to move on, I’ll be assigned somewhere else. I’ll be the first to admit that I’d rather spend some time traveling around the world, even at the prince’s whim, instead of staying on the frontlines and risking my life and the lives of my crew.”

Kazala nodded. She could understand the appeal of that. She had spent her life worrying and wondering if her father would return home from his latest mission. Strange, that the prince’s banishment could be a reprieve from the war for the people who served on his ship.

“So, what do you think?” her father asked. “Do you want to come with me?”

“Yes, I do,” Kazala said, smiling. “I want my home to be where you are. I’ve hardly lived here longer than you anyways, between all of my training. And it will be interesting to see the rest of the world. It’s a good thing I don’t get seasick.”

Her father smiled. “I’m glad. This voyage will be much easier with my darling daughter by my side. And I hope that having someone around his age will help the prince. I don’t think there are going to be that many other youngsters on the ship with us.”

“Probably not, if General Iroh was the one in charge of picking people,” Kazala said.

She liked the idea of becoming a friend to Prince Zuko. He had lost so much. It was only right that he should gain some meaningful relationships in exile.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kazala stood beside her father while they and the rest of the crew welcomed General Iroh and Prince Zuko onto the ship. She had seen General Iroh before, but always at a distance. He was short, portly, and middle-aged. With a kind face and booming laugh, she thought that no one who ever met him felt like they were strangers for long.

On the other hand, she had never seen Prince Zuko. He rarely ventured outside the palace grounds, and she had never once set foot in the palace herself. Her father had slowly risen through the ranks in his military career, but he was still a low-level soldier compared to the elite generals, all of whom were nobles.

The crew bowed low while General Iroh and Prince Zuko walked down the gangplank toward the ship. Kazala keep her head down, but she could not help glancing up to catch her first glimpse of the prince.  
The first thing she noticed was the bandage that covered his entire left eye and nearly half of his face. How had he been injured? Perhaps in the Agni Kai he had lost. Kazala shuddered at the thought of a burn of that size, and one on the boy’s face. 

Prince Zuko had dueled his father. Had the Fire Lord been the one to hurt him? It was a terrible thought. Maybe the injury had been an accident. It was a cruel wound to inflict on someone, especially one so young.  
Other than the bandage, he looked exactly like a young version of his father. She had never seen Fire Lord Ozai in person before either, but there were plenty of paintings and statues of him throughout the Fire Nation, so she knew what he looked like. The Fire Lord was handsome in a harsh way, with sharp features, golden eyes, and silky-looking black hair.

Prince Zuko kept his hair up in a high ponytail; it was common for Fire Nation nobles to wear at least part of their hair up in some way, often in a topknot. However, the rest of his head was shaved bald, likely due to his injury.  
The hairstyle did not suit him. It made him look older than his thirteen years, yes, but coupled with his fierce scowl, he also looked meaner. Then again, perhaps the look was intentional. Maybe he wanted to look more mature and serious.

General Iroh smiled at and even greeted some of the crew as he walked passed, but Prince Zuko did not say a word. He stared straight ahead. Other than the crew lining up, there was no fanfare or ceremony regarding the prince’s departure. He and General Iroh had taken a palanquin from the palace to the dock, but no one else had come with them. The palanquin bearers had already turned back to the palace.

The crew filed behind General Iroh and Prince Zuko as they boarded the ship. Her father and some of the other more important members of the company gave the prince and his uncle a tour of their new home. Kazala waited on the main deck of the ship so she could watch them cast off. She liked the ship, even though it was a utilitarian affair with little in the way of personality and comfort.

She still was not sure what to make of their crew. She and her father had spent part of the last few days going over the roster, and what she had learned of her shipmates was concerning. Most of them had caused trouble of some sort in their previous posting, such as being written up for insubordination or not listening to orders. Being assigned to the prince’s ship was punishment duty for these sailors.

When she brought up her concerns to her father, he smiled grimly and pointed out, “The prince has been banished, Kazi. The sailors that are assigned to him while he’s in exile are not going to be the best of the bunch.”

“You’re one of the best.”

Her father’s grin gained some amusement. “You just think that because you’re my daughter. It’s true that I’ve never gotten in trouble with my superiors like a lot of these people, but that’s because I’ve laid low and been content with smaller ships and posts away from the frontlines. I’m not seeking glory in the war. I’m just trying to survive it.”

So, there was nothing they could do about the quality of the crew. Kazala had ways of protecting herself, and none of their misconduct had been violent, so she did not fear them. Still, she was glad that she had her own bedroom on board and would not have to sleep with strangers in the women’s barracks. 

There were a few other women on board. The Fire Nation allowed women to join the military, but they made up only a small percentage of the soldiers. She knew the Earth Kingdom had even fewer female fighters. The Water Tribe had none at all. 

Given her upbringing – both her talent as a firebender and her skill with a sword – Kazala had given some thought into becoming a soldier one day herself. However, she was not sure she was built for following orders without questioning authority. While her father tried to keep it hidden from her, she had seen him forced to do things he did not want to do, but was duty-bound to complete or risk being cast out of the military – or worse.

The ship began to move away from the dock and entered the harbor. Kazala lifted her head as the sea breeze began to blow through her hair (she had always been content with keeping her own black locks in a half-ponytail).  
She knew there would be plenty of hardships to come on this voyage, but she could not help feeling optimistic and excited as the journey began. The weather was pleasant, and she would probably end up seeing the entire world while the prince conducted his fruitless search for the Avatar. She had never left the Fire Nation before, and now it was only place she could not visit.

She wondered if Prince Zuko would come outside to get a final look at his home. It was something she would want to do if she were in his place. But the prince was nowhere in sight. She had not seen him or General Iroh since they had gone inside.

As they left the harbor and the mountains that surrounded the capital city disappeared over the horizon, Kazala decided it was time to properly introduce herself to Prince Zuko. Just as her father suspected, the two of them were the youngest people on board by far. It would get pretty lonely if they did not become friends.

She knew where Prince Zuko’s quarters were, of course. She had spent the last few days exploring the ship on her own, and was already pretty familiar with its layout. Banished or not, Zuko and General Iroh were still princes of the Fire Nation. Their rooms were naturally the largest and nicest on the ship.

Kazala climbed the main tower of the ship. Prince Zuko and General Iroh’s rooms were located just below the navigation room on the top floor. She found the prince sitting alone at his table with his back turned toward the door.

“Prince Zuko,” Kazala said from the doorway. He barely turned his head her way, just enough so that she could see the eye that was not covered by the bandage. She bowed to him. “My name is Kazala. I’m the captain’s daughter. I’m honored to meet you.”

Was she seeing things, or had the prince flinched a little at the word honored? What was that about?

Prince Zuko turned his face away from her. “I want to be left alone.”

Kazala blinked, startled by this abrupt dismissal. “O-of course, Your Highness. I’m sorry.” She bowed again and quickly walked away, deciding it was best to be as respectful as possible while the prince was in a bad mood.

She could understand why Prince Zuko did not want company. After all, he had been exiled, banished from his home in disgrace. She could hardly imagine the shame, anger, and grief he was feeling. And he had to be homesick already – missing a home that he would likely never see again.

Since she was not really paying attention to where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone as she rounded a corner in the hallway. She stepped back and realized that she had collided with General Iroh.

“Oh, I’m sorry, general – I-I mean, Your Highness,” she said, suddenly realizing that she had no idea how to address him. Most of the people she knew only ever called him General Iroh. It was easy to forget that he was actually a prince in his own right.

To her relief, the man simply chuckled and said, “No harm done. I have plenty of cushioning.” He patted his potbelly with contentment. “And please, call me Iroh. What is your name?”

“Kazala, sir.” She could not quite manage to be so informal as to call the famed general by his first name. They were not even close to equals in age or status.

“A lovely name for a lovely young girl. You’re Captain Eitaro’s daughter, yes? You have his eyes.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” People had often told her that.

“I’m glad there is someone around Zuko’s age on the ship,” Iroh said. “My nephew has never had many friends.”

“I look forward to getting to know him and you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> I'm not sure yet what my posting schedule will be. I've written out most of the story (and it's going to be a relatively long one - it's sitting at roughly 52K words right now), but unfortunately some of the earlier sections need the most work and I'm going to be busy with real life for the next couple of months, so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to do. But I hope to post updates at least a couple times a month, maybe more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dialogue from the flashback scenes in the Book 3 episode "The Western Air Temple" in this chapter.
> 
> Also, a content warning: Zuko has a panic attack in this chapter. I didn't write it from his point of view, but from a character who witnesses it.

Their first stop was the Western Air Temple, which was only a few days’ journey from the capital. Given its close proximity to the Fire Nation, Kazala knew they would not find the Avatar there. Frankly, she did not think they would find him anywhere – he was long gone. Every nook and cranny in the temple had been searched countless times.

Still, Prince Zuko seemed determined to follow through on his quest, even though Kazala and the rest of the crew were convinced finding the Avatar would be utterly futile. So, they had to start somewhere.

In the short time with the crew, General Iroh became a favorite almost immediately. They learned about his love of tea and pai sho, happily partaking in either – preferably both at the same time – with anyone who came near him. His good nature and easy humor endeared him to everyone on the ship.

Prince Zuko was nothing like him. He remained aloof and ill-tempered, spending almost all of his time alone in his room. The only time Kazala heard him speak was when he was giving curt orders to the crew or arguing with his uncle. If his irritable demeanor was just an act in some deluded attempt to appear older and stronger, he never let the façade slip around others.

Kazala made several attempts to break through the young prince’s angry shell, but he shut her down every time. She began to doubt that they would ever have any kind of connection. Prince Zuko wanted to isolate himself from everyone. He was suffering, but he refused to open up to anyone, even his uncle. It made her sad.

Prince Zuko and General Iroh took a few members of the crew with them to the Western Air Temple, including Kazala. She gaped when the temple came into view. It had been built on the underside of a cliff, with the buildings hanging upside down from it. The ancient Air Nomads must have utilized the help of earthbenders to build it.

Due to its unique architecture, the Western Air Temple proved difficult to navigate for people without the ability to airbend. The crew used grappling hooks and climbed ropes to get to the buildings hovering above them. 

As Kazala explored the temple, she could not help feeling a sense of somber stillness come over her. She was standing on sacred ground, a spiritual center for an entire race of people who had been wiped out. It seemed highly disrespectful for a group of Fire Nation citizens to be wandering around this place. Her people had been responsible for the death of this culture.

Kazala bowed her head. The Fire Nation taught that wiping out the Air Nomads had been necessary for their country’s glorious progress. Their people, culture, and customs were superior to all others. That was what she had learned in school. 

Why did it feel wrong?

“What a stunning view,” she heard General Iroh say. She rounded the corner of the building she was exploring and saw the man standing by Prince Zuko.

“The only view I’m interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains,” the prince said.

“You know, the Avatar hasn’t been seen for one hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim.”

“First, we’ll check each of the air temples, then we’ll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him.” 

“Prince Zuko, it’s only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest.”

“What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation?” Kazala winced at the harshness in the prince’s tone. How could he be so rude to his uncle? General Iroh was only trying to help him. 

“The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will,” Prince Zuko continued. “If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting him. I know it’s my destiny to capture him.”

General Iroh placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind, and an open heat, I promise you will find your own destiny someday.”

The prince did not respond. After a moment, General Iroh wandered off. 

Kazala turned to walk off as well, but the sound of her boot in the dirt alerted Zuko to her presence. He spun, a little unsteady on his feet because the bandage was hampering his vision, but ready to fight. His hands were up and clenched into fists.

She held her own hands up in a placating gesture. Prince Zuko was jumpy, which could be a very dangerous quality in a firebender.

After a moment, the prince lowered his hands but the scowl did not leave his face. “Do you think I’m doomed to fail, too? That I’ll never find the Avatar? I’ll prove you all wrong.”

Kazala raised her eyebrows. This was the first time the prince had ever engaged her in conversation. Granted, it was a hostile and challenging one, but they had to start somewhere. 

She could not tell him the truth. That was what he was expecting her to say. So, instead, she said, “If anyone can find him, prince, it’s you.” 

And she did actually believe that. The prince might very well die trying to find the Avatar.

The prince blinked, his glower disappearing. Then he nodded.

As expected, they found no trace of the Avatar in the Western Air Temple. They spent a few days searching through the abandoned ruins before Prince Zuko agreed it was time to move on.

Following on his decision to start his search at an old Air Nomad location, he decided that they would travel to each of the four Air Temples to begin their journey. Their next destination would be the Northern Air Temple, which was located on the northern edge of the Earth Kingdom.

They had been on their journey for several weeks before Prince Zuko took his bandage off. Before she saw his bare face for the first time, Kazala told herself that she needed to keep her expression neutral no matter what. The prince would be hurt and angry if someone looked at him with disgust or even pity, and he was going to get enough of that treatment as it was. Even so, the extent of his injury still shocked her.

It was a burn scar, as she had expected. The skin around his left eye, from his upper cheek all the way up his forehead was a dull, angry red in color. The injury had even ruined his left ear, which was also red and misshapen. His eyebrow had burned off and would likely never grow back. The scar had puckered the skin, twisting that side of his face into a permanent scowl. If she had thought his expression was angry when he had worn the bandage, now he looked absolutely furious.

His left eye was now a slit compared to his right. He would never be able to open it fully again. The pupil was clear, though, so she thought he could still see out of the eye. He was lucky – if you could call it that – that he had not been blinded by the wound. She wondered if his hearing had been damaged, given the state of his ear.

It looks almost like a handprint, she realized, horrified, as she studied the wound. Had the Fire Lord really held a burning, scalding hand to the young prince’s face? To his son’s face? What kind of cruel, horrible person would do something like that to a child? To his child?

Suddenly, she noticed that she had been staring at the wound for a long time. Even though she had tried to prepare herself for the worst, nothing could have prepared her for an injury this horrific. Sadly, she knew that she had failed to keep the shock from her face, even though she had wanted to for Prince Zuko’s sake.

The prince had boiled under her scrutiny. The scowl on the part of his face that could still move had grown deeper than ever, and his hands had clenched into fists at his sides. It was a wonder steam was not coming off him. He seemed to be daring her – and everyone, really – to say something, even in pity.

Finally, he burst. “Well?! Have you had a long enough look at the freak?” 

Kazala bowed her head. “I’m sorry, my prince. I did not mean to be rude.” Tears gathered in her eyes as thought of this poor, tortured boy, who was so angry and had every right to be. She composed herself swiftly. He would not react well if he knew she was crying for him.

She lifted her head and met his eyes, both of them, unflinching and without revulsion or pity. “But I do not think you are a freak. I think you are very brave and very strong.”

Prince Zuko blinked and his expression softened ever so slightly.

Kazala found her father later that day. She needed to talk to someone.

“Dad, why was Prince Zuko banished? Why did his father challenge him to an Agni Kai?”

Her father sighed and came to sit beside her, putting his arm around her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. She cherished her relationship with her father. He was not able to be around as much as either of them wanted, but he always treated her with love and kindness.

She could not imagine him or any father burning their child’s face, even with the evidence in front of her.

“I don’t know the specifics,” her father said softly. “They say the prince disrespected the Fire Lord and the only way to teach him a lesson was to face each other in combat.”

“But an Agni Kai? Against someone so young? There was no way he could have won. And why hurt him so terribly? Losing the duel would have been enough of a lesson.”

“Apparently, the Fire Lord did not agree.”

“That’s wrong. What he did was wrong, and – and terrible.”

His father sighed again. “Yes, it was.”

“Why – why didn’t anyone try to stop him?” Agni Kais were public events. People had watched while the Fire Lord mutilated his son. They had watched and done nothing to protect a boy from being harmed.

Had General Iroh been there?

“Because they’re scared, sweetheart. The Fire Lord had just proven that no one, not even his own son, was safe from his wrath. Any sign of resistance will be met with brutal if not outright murderous force.”

“How can you serve him?” Kazala jumped to her feet, suddenly angry.

Her father’s eyes were sad. “I don’t have a choice, Kazi. The Fire Nation has conscripted every able-bodied man to fight in the war. If I had not joined the military, I would have been labelled a traitor and driven out of the Fire Nation. I might even have been killed. That’s as true now as it was when I was younger.” 

Kazala relaxed slowly. She saw now the trap that her father had spent his life in. He had no way to get out. She had never been more grateful that she had not joined the military. This was the sort of thing her father had been trying to save her from.

She opened her mouth to say that she would never serve the Fire Lord, and then closed it. Speaking such treasonous thoughts aloud, even to her own father, might bring about the exact kind of trouble he had just warned her about. 

As a member of the Fire Nation, no one could know how much she hated the man they called their leader. There were too many people, maybe even on this ship, who were loyal to the Fire Lord. If they found out that Kazala had spoken out against him, they would retaliate.

The only solace she could find in the whole situation was that she and the Fire Lord’s son were currently far beyond even his reach. At least Prince Zuko was safe from his father, even though he was in exile.

~~~~~~~~~~

In an effort to bring his nephew out of his shell, General Iroh invited Kazala to eat with him and Prince Zuko several nights a week. The general did most of the talking. The prince hardly ever said anything. It was awkward, but Kazala enjoyed conversing with General Iroh enough that his presence made it bearable.

There were small moments when Prince Zuko managed to engage with them. During their first dinner together, Kazala noticed the crossed swords decorating the wall of the prince’s room.

“Are you a swordfighter, Your Highness?” she asked, nodding toward the weapons.

Prince Zuko glanced at the swords and nodded. “Yes. I trained with one of my uncle’s friends, Master Piandao.”

“Really? So did I! When my father found out I wanted to learn sword-fighting, he asked General Iroh for recommendations on who could train me, and Master Piandao was the first person he suggested.” She smiled at General Iroh. “It was your uncle who arranged for him to be my training master.”

“I remember that,” General Iroh said, stroking his beard. “I am glad that you pursued a study of the blade. It is a noble path. I thought it was a good choice for my nephew as well.”

Kazala nodded. Master Piandao was one of her favorite teachers. “I didn’t learn how to wield dual swords, though. I fight with just one short sword.”

“Why did you train in sword-fighting?” Prince Zuko asked her. “You’re a firebender and you’re actually good at it.”

Kazala shrugged. “I wanted to learn how to protect myself with something other than my firebending. And I’ve always admired swordfighters. We should duel each other sometime, Your Highness. Although, I don’t think I’d be able to beat you if you have two blades.”

The idea of facing such an opponent got her thinking. It was true, she would likely not be able to defeat him – unless she relied on her sword and her firebending. She would have a good chance of winning then.

However, if they ever did fight against each other, she knew better than to try and win. A noble could never lose to a commoner. She also thought it would be mean to fight the prince with firebending so soon after he lost the Agni Kai and got injured. 

Prince Zuko nodded. “Yes, we should.”

Slowly, Kazala learned what topics were safe to discuss with the prince and the ones to avoid. Sword-fighting and military strategy were good choices. Prince Zuko was at his most animated and friendliest when talking about such things.

Talking about his family or his past was completely off limits. He would immediately shut down and go off on his own at the mere mention of it. However, he seemed interested in learning more about Kazala and her family.

“Where is your mother?” he asked her one day. He tended to be blunt and speak out of nowhere after sitting in silence for prolonged periods. “Is she back at home in Caldera City?”

“No,” Kazala said, looking down. “My mother died in battle when I was a child. If she were alive, she would have come with us. She wasn’t the type to stay home and wait for my dad to come back.”

“Did you love her?” Prince Zuko asked. It seemed strangely important to him how she answered.

She supposed it was also an odd question. Most people loved their mothers right? Although…

“I don’t really remember her,” she admitted. “She was away fighting most of the time. I only have a few memories of her, but they’re good ones.”

They were silent for a moment.

“My mother was the only one who loved me,” Prince Zuko said, his voice so quiet that Kazala almost did not hear him.

She had no idea how to respond to him. She vaguely remembered hearing about Ursa, the wife of then-Prince Ozai. People seemed to like her and she had a reputation for being gentle and soft-spoken.

Then Fire Lord Azulon had died suddenly under mysterious circumstances, and Ursa had disappeared. No one talked about the woman anymore after that. No one had any idea what had happened to her.

Kazala was glad that Prince Zuko had once had someone in his life who cared for him, although she had not missed that he had spoken of his mother and her love for him in the past tense. The prince had lost the only person he believed had loved him. Now, he felt like he had no one. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You must miss her. Do you – do you know what happened to her?”

“No,” Prince Zuko said quietly, sullenly. He stood up and left. 

~~~~~~~~~

With so many days sailing the open sea and so little to do, Kazala spent most of her time on the ship training. She enjoyed showing off her improved firebending to her father, who had been her first teacher. However, she had learned a lot since those days under his tutelage.

She also enjoyed the experience of sparring with new opponents. There were only a few other firebenders on the ship, but everyone knew how to fight in some way. There were plenty of combinations to experiment with – firebenders versus firebenders, firebenders versus non-benders, and practicing with a mixture of the two on either side. 

Sometimes, for an extra challenge, Kazala would train using only her sword instead of relying on her firebending. However, she still preferred her style of using sword and flame together.

General Iroh often came to watch their training. He even took Kazala under his wing and gave her advice to improve her firebending. However, he rarely participated in the practice himself. It was strange. Kazala knew he was a firebender, but he did not often use the ability.

Prince Zuko eventually joined them in their training. Kazala knew he must be afraid of using his firebending, and even more of fighting with other firebenders, after his duel and his injury. But he never showed any fear during practice.

It was obvious that firebending was a challenge to Prince Zuko, but he never gave up. Similar to the way he approached his search for the Avatar, he was single-minded in his pursuit and was harder on himself than anyone else when he struggled.

Kazala knew that sooner or later, she would end up sparring with Prince Zuko. As the only youngsters on the ship, they were the closest in skill level. Prince Zuko would also be more likely to take his uncle’s advice if General Iroh was teaching both of them as the same time.

They agreed to fight with swords only at first. Kazala wanted to fight with weapons that were a little easier to control than flames, for her sake and for Prince Zuko’s. 

Unlike firebending, the prince was naturally gifted in sword-fighting. During their first sparring session, Kazala held herself back until she had a better idea how good of a fighter he was and how much of a challenge she could put up without actually defeating him.

He beat her easily. 

And he continued to beat her. Even when she stopped holding herself back, even when she used all of the training and tricks at her disposal, she could not win. He wielded his dual swords as if they were extensions of his own arms. They moved as one blade in his hands. 

He did not have a side that was unshielded and unprotected. She thought the only way she would have an advantage against him would be if she used her sword and her firebending together, but they had not yet introduced bending into their duels.

Prince Zuko did not seem to feel a sense of pride as he defeated her again and again. In fact, he seemed to get angrier and angrier about it. Finally, he ended a training session by knocking Kazala backward.

“Stop holding back!” he yelled. “I can take anything you throw at me!”

“My prince,” she said. “I can assure you, I am not holding back. You’re a better swordfighter than me.”

“What?” 

“It’s true, Prince Zuko,” General Iroh chimed in. He had been observing their duel, as he always did.

Prince Zuko clearly did not know what to do with this information. Kazala’s heart sank. Did the prince believe that he was not good at anything? Had no one ever praised him for his skill with the swords?

The prince eventually responded as he often did; he stormed off.

It was a few days later that they decided to spar against each other with firebending. Prince Zuko insisted he was ready to face someone and did not need to practice anymore on his own. Kazala was not so sure of that – and from the look on General Iroh’s face when the prince brought it up, neither was he – but she could not deny the prince’s orders.

Once again, she resolved to take it easy on him. It was even more important to do that now that they were firebending. Prince Zuko might be the better swordfighter, but she knew already that she was the better firebender.

And the last time he’d faced a firebender, he had been terribly injured. The last time he’d faced a firebender, it had been his father.

The fight stared off well enough, though it was hardly helpful from a training perspective. Prince Zuko was hesitant. His flames were weak and small and they flew well wide of Kazala. She was equally careful, not wanting to hurt or frighten the prince and not wanting to win because he would not take it well. 

Eventually, he grew frustrated. His perpetual scowl deepened. He thought she was holding back again, and this time she really was. He began to move faster. His flames were larger and his moves reckless.

Control was the main principle of firebending. If you lacked control, you risked burning yourself and everyone around you. Emotion, including anger, fueled a firebender’s flames, but you had to keep your feelings in check or you would be consumed as quickly as kindling. 

The prince’s emotions flared like wildfire. And so did his bending.

Because he was moving faster, Kazala had to pick up her own speed to keep up. His fire blasts were coming closer to her now, close enough that she sometimes had to dissipate them instead of just dodge them.

Her training took over. Now that she had a real fight on her hands, her body was responding the way it was supposed to, the way that she had meticulously built it to. Countless repetitions made it feel natural. It had become a force of habit.

Without thinking, just knowing, acting on instinct, Kazala saw an advantage and took it.

She sent a blast of fire toward the left side of the prince’s face.

Not close enough that the flames would make contact – this was only training after all, she was not trying to hurt him – but near enough that he could feel the heat on his skin.

Prince Zuko’s entire body stiffened. The pupils of both of his eyes narrowed to mere pinpricks. He stumbled backward and then fell. His breathing became harsh and ragged. He was shaking now.

“Your Highness?” Kazala asked, lowering her hands and dropping out of her fighting stance.

The prince did not respond.

“Prince Zuko?” Iroh stepped forward and reached out to his nephew.

“Let me try first,” Kazala said. She felt guilty. It was her fault that the prince was in this state. She wanted to help.

Iroh frowned thoughtfully, but nodded.

Kazala settled herself before Prince Zuko in a cross-legged position. She did not touch him. Being touched – particularly by a stranger, but really in general – was not something that comforted the prince. She had learned that already.

She began to breathe loudly and exaggeratedly, noisy enough that the sound would reach Prince Zuko even in the dark place she had accidentally sent him to. Like all firebenders, the prince meditated multiple times a day. The rhythmic breathing would be familiar to him, and his body would fall into the well-known pattern.

“Your Highness – my prince,” Kazala started, then shook her head. She would not get through to him if she addressed him by his titles. “Zuko, breath with me.” 

She did not say “if you can” or “try to” – she needed to give him clear and manageable instructions. She also kept her voice gentle but firm. Speaking aggressively or sounding worried and upset would only make him spiral further down.

“Put your hands on the deck,” she continued. “Touch the metal. Feel the ship rocking with the waves. Listen to the surf. Feel the wind in your hair and on your head. Smell the salt in the air from the sea. Think about where you are right now. Describe what you’re sensing to yourself – what you see, hear, touch, smell, and taste. You are here, not there. You’re safe, Zuko.”

She considered talking about the warmth from the sun, which always brought her so much comfort, but she thought better of it. It had been fire that had sent him into a panic. Thinking about anything associated with heat or flames would not help him right now.

Slowly, slowly, Zuko’s breathing slowed down and matched hers. He had curled up into a tight, protective ball after falling down, but now he was gradually uncoiling into a more natural posture. His eyes opened – as much as they could anymore – and his shoulders lost their tension.

At last, he slumped. Kazala had never seen him look so defeated and miserable before. She had expected an angry outburst once he had calmed down, embarrassed by how he had reacted and that others had seen him in such a vulnerable state. Instead, it was like all of the fight and fury had seeped out of him, leaving a sad, wounded child in their wake.

Iroh sat down beside his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked away but did not shrug his uncle’s hand off. No one said anything for several moments.

“I’m ready to go again,” Zuko said, softly but resolutely. He looked up at Kazala, his golden eyes searing into her own. It was a determined stare rather than an angry one.

“I think that’s enough training for today, nephew,” Iroh said. 

Kazala agreed. Zuko was not acting like he wanted revenge against her for defeating him, but she still thought he deserved a break after what had happened.

“No, I need to practice, especially with attacks coming from this side.” Zuko gestured to his face but did not actually touch his scar. “I can’t freeze like that in battle. It would be the last thing I ever did.”

He was right, Kazala thought unhappily. His scar was an obvious weak point, one that any enemy would exploit. He had to learn how to defend himself from those kinds of attacks. Still, she wished he did not have to think that way. It hurt that someone as young as he was had to worry about that sort of thing.

“Are you certain, Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked. “You can wait to practice until tomorrow.”

“No, I want to practice now. I know to expect it this time.” He glanced up at Kazala again. “That will – that will help.”

Kazala nodded and got to her feet. Zuko had made up his mind, which meant that not even a rampaging komodo rhino would get him to change it. She did not want to cause him further harm by training like this, but she would do it if it meant keeping him safe in the future.

Kazala reached down to offer him a hand. She did not really expect him to take it. He looked at her hand, then at her, and finally clasped it. Kazala pulled him to his feet and they readied to spar once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I looked up how to help someone when they're having a panic attack, and used what I learned for how Kazala reacts. I hope what I wrote was accurate.
> 
> It will probably be a little bit (but hopefully not too long!) before I post the next part. That section is not quite complete.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look!” Zuko pointed. “Those are airbenders!”

Kazala shielded her eyes to see what the prince was talking about. They had almost reached the Northern Air Temple, which sat high on top of a narrow mountain. Kazala squinted and saw dots flying in the air surrounding the temple. The specks were people with gliders holding them aloft.

“But – that’s impossible!” Kazala said. The airbenders had been wiped out.

“One of them has to be the Avatar,” Zuko said. “Full steam ahead! We have to get to the air temple immediately.”

Zuko twitched impatiently while their ship made its way to the shore. He was down the ramp before it fully touched the ground. 

“Prince Zuko, wait!” Iroh called after him, but the prince was already charging up the mountain.

“I’ll go after him,” Kazala said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She trotted to catch up with Zuko.

There was a narrow path winding up the mountain. It was barely wide enough for one person. As Kazala climbed, she eyed the increasing drop to her left with trepidation. If she were to fall, there would be nothing to stop her from plummeting straight down.

If Zuko were a normal teenager, he would have lost his enthusiasm within a few minutes of hiking up the steep mountainside. But he had spotted what he believed would be his ticket back home, and nothing would dampen his eagerness.

The trail deteriorated at several points. Zuko resorted to scrambling, sometimes on his hands and knees, to navigate the trickier spots. However, he was not being as careful as he should be.

Kazala reached him at last just as he slipped on some loose rock. He yelped, arms flailing as he fell backward. Kazala grabbed him by his shoulder pads and yanked him back to safety. They stood for a moment, breathing heavily from their climb and from Zuko’s near-plunge.

“Thanks,” he said gruffly.

“What exactly is your plan, my prince?” Kazala asked.

“To capture the Avatar.”

“Right…” she said slowly. “And if by some chance, the Avatar is up there, don’t you think he and the others might put up a fight if you try to seize him? We’re outnumbered. Neither of us have ever fought a single airbender before, let alone a whole group of them. I don’t like our odds.”

“Oh…right.” Zuko looked dumbfounded. Kazala refrained from slapping her forehead in frustration, but only barely. Did he think anything through?

“Why don’t we do a little reconnaissance while we wait for the rest of the crew to arrive before we reveal ourselves?”

“Okay,” Zuko agreed, sounding chagrinned. 

They continued up the mountain at a more reasonable pace. Still, it was hard going. Kazala found herself wondering how Fire Lord Sozin and his troops had managed to attack this hard-to-reach place. It had taken a lot of dedication to send an army up this path, even with extra power from the comet that now shared the man’s name.

Kazala shuddered. She did not like being reminded of the invasion. After visiting the Western Air Temple, thinking about the massacre of the Air Nomads brought up uncomfortable questions about her people…and even more painful answers.

They reached the mountaintop at last. This temple appeared to be in better condition than the Western Air Temple, but there were also parts with newer construction that seemed out-of-place with the rest of the architecture.

There were still people soaring through the sky, but no one had spotted them yet. Kazala pulled Zuko behind some bushes on the outskirts of the temple. Together, they observed the airborne men and women for a few minutes.

“I don’t they’re actually benders,” Kazala said eventually.

“What are you talking about? They’re flying!”

“I think they’re gliding, not flying.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Not much, I admit. But watch how they move. We’ve never seen airbending in action before, but we both know bending. There are strikes, kicks, stances, forms – none of them are doing anything like that.”

“You’re right,” Zuko said after studying them for another minute. “Maybe they don’t need to use their bending when they fly.”

“Perhaps, my prince.” However, Kazala was not convinced.

At last, the crew made their way up the mountain and joined them. Iroh had elected to stay on the ship, as Kazala expected. While the general might have wanted to explore the temple and get a closer look at the supposed airbenders, he would not be willing to make such an arduous trek up the mountain to do it.

“Let’s go,” Zuko said once they had all assembled and caught their breath. The prince took the lead as they entered the temple grounds. He had seen the reason in Kazala’s suggestion to wait for the others, but that did mean he was going to be patient about it.

They did not encounter anyone until they came to the central courtyard. It seemed to be where the gliders took off and landed. Other people were standing off to the side and watching the proceedings. They quieted and stared at the sudden intruders.

“Where’s the Avatar?” Zuko demanded, striding forward. “Reveal him immediately!” 

He was obviously trying to look and sound authoritative, although Kazala was not sure how successful it was considering he was the shortest and youngest of their group. Then again, he did have the scar and his temper to add to the effect. 

A man stepped forward. He had wild brown hair, a monocle, and the strangest pair of eyebrows Kazala had ever seen. It was like they had been blown off and then regrown in uneven patches. He looked like neither a monk or a warrior. 

“The Avatar?” the man said. “The Avatar isn’t here. I don’t think he even exists anymore.”

“But – you’re airbenders!” Zuko said. 

“It does look like it, doesn’t it? But I can assure you, we are not airbenders. They’re gliding using the air currents with the help of some of my inventions. I promise you that we aren’t harboring the Avatar.”  
Zuko did not seem to know how to respond to that.

The man adjusted his monocle. “You’re Fire Nation, aren’t you? Please, come talk with me in my office.”

The prince nodded and turned to address his soldiers. “Kazala, with me. The rest of you, search the temple and interrogate these people. Detain anyone who acts suspiciously.”

Kazala followed behind Zuko and the man as they entered the temple. While the Western Air Temple had been left barren and untended since Sozin’s Comet, the people who had moved into this one had modified the buildings.   
There were pipes running along the ceiling and walls, covering the murals and hiding the graceful architecture.

This was the second air temple Kazala had visited so far, but the two were very different. The emptiness of the Western Air Temple had given it the somber air of hallowed ground. It stood as a reminder of the civilization that had been lost, the buildings of the Air Nomads falling into ruin with no one left to occupy them.

Kazala opened her mouth to comment on the modernization of the place, and then clamped it shut. She had no right to criticize this man or his people for desecrating a sanctuary when her own people were the reason it had been deserted to begin with. Destroying was far worse than modifying.

The man’s office was located at the top of the main tower. It was a mess of papers and strange objects. Kazala could not determine their purpose. Their host cleared off a chair by shoving the items on the seat to the floor, then went to stand behind his desk. He gestured for Zuko to take a seat, but the prince shook his head and remaining standing. The man shrugged and did not sit down, either.

“You see, I have an arrangement with the local general,” he began. “His name is General Itachi – do you know him? He knows that we are here. I – I invent things for him and for the Fire Nation in exchange for being allowed to live here in peace. If you still doubt me, we can contact the general and he can explain things.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Zuko said a little quickly. He would not want to cross paths with a high-ranking Fire Nation officer while he was banished. “I know Itachi and I heard that he was in contact with an inventor. But I still want to interview your elderly and confirm none of them are the Avatar. He or she could be hiding the truth from you.”

“I suppose that’s reasonable,” the man said. “I’ll have our oldest people come talk with you here.”

“Good. Bring the first one immediately.”

The man left the office. When he was gone, Zuko turned to Kazala and said, “You talk to them first.”

Kazala raised her brows. Why would Zuko want someone else to interview these people? But confusing as his order was, it was not the kind of thing she could object to. “Very well, my prince.”

There were only a few elderly people living in the temple. Just getting up here without the Air Nomads’ ability to fly or riding on the back of one of their sky bison was difficult enough that only the hardiest could make the trek.  
The first person they talked to was an old woman. She sat down on the chair that the inventor had cleaned off and looked between Kazala and Zuko nervously. The prince stood behind the desk now, and Kazala was on his left.

“How old are you?” Kazala asked the woman.

“I’m seventy-five, young lady.”

That was far too young for her to have been born on the day Avatar Roku had died. He had passed away roughly one hundred and ten years ago.

Kazala shrugged mentally. She knew that the Avatar was not here or even alive anymore. However, she also knew that Zuko would see this questioning through for anyone who even somewhat matched the only criteria he really had: old and living in an air temple. So, Katara asked another question.

“How long have you lived here?”

“Hmm…about eight years, I think.” The woman glanced at the two of them again, but this time Kazala noticed that she was looking at their military uniforms rather than their faces. “Our village b-burned down and we were looking for a new home.”

“So, this air temple was empty when you came here?”

“That’s right.”

Suddenly, Zuko slammed his hands down on the desk, startling Kazala and making the woman nearly jump out of her chair. “What was your dragon’s name?” the prince demanded sharply.

“W-what?” the woman gasped. Kazala stared at Zuko. Had he lost his mind? What in the name of the spirits was he talking about?

“Avatar Roku had a dragon for an animal companion. What was his name? Come on, spit it out! What is it? Now!”

“F-f-f - ” the woman stuttered, and for an instant Zuko’s good eye widened with excitement. “Fireball?” she got out at last.

Just like that, Zuko’s hopes were dashed. His eye narrowed again in annoyance. “She’s not the Avatar. Leave, and tell the next one to come in on your way out.”

Totally bewildered, the woman shakily got to her feet and walked out of the room.

“What was that about?” Kazala asked.

“I’ve been researching the Avatars since I was banished,” Zuko explained. “The legends say they’re supposed to remember parts of their past lives. Names, people, smells, that sort of stuff. I think if I startle the Avatar by asking them something their past life would know out of nowhere, they’ll let it slip without realizing it.”

“I see. How do people even figure out who the Avatar is normally, anyway?”

“Each of the Four Nations has its own method. My uncle told me that the Fire Sages have a volcanic rock from one of the eruptions that created the islands. It’s supposed to glow in the presence of the Avatar, even if they’ve never used firebending before.” Zuko scowled. “I wish I could have brought it with me, but I didn’t know about it until after I was banished. They probably wouldn’t have let me take it, anyway.”

Their next candidate knocked on the door and entered. It was a man this time. Again, Kazala asked him a few simple questions – he was even younger than the woman who had come before him. 

Again, Zuko interrupted sharply. “What’s your wife’s name?”

“Excuse me? I’m not married.”

“Avatar Roku had a wife. What’s her name? You know it. What is it?”

“I don’t know!”

This continued through the rest of the elderly people they spoke to. None of them passed Zuko’s test by revealing a detail about Roku’s life. Finally, he gave up. 

“The Avatar’s not here,” he said. “We’re leaving.”

“Yes, my prince.”

They went back outside to join the rest of the crew, who had finished their search and had nothing to show for it. The inventor and the other new inhabitants of the air temple stared at the Fire Nation prince and his soldiers. Zuko did not even bother saying anything to them in farewell. He marched back down the narrow trail almost as quickly as he had climbed it earlier that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince’s ship moved on, making a course for the Eastern Air Temple. The massive landmass of the Earth Kingdom passed by on their starboard side. They were far enough north and it was late enough in the year that the weather was cold. Kazala had never experienced this kind of cooler climate before. The crew bundled up in their thicker clothing.

They resupplied in neutral Earth Kingdom ports. At first, Zuko refused to leave the ship whenever they docked somewhere. Most of them were excited to spend at least a short time on dry land, so the prince’s reluctance confused Kazala at first. 

But then she realized that while the crew had grown used to Zuko’s scarred appearance, he would draw stares and even gasps whenever strangers saw it. She could not blame him for wanting to avoid that.

It was General Iroh who first convinced Zuko to disembark by telling the prince that he might be able to ask for news of the Avatar, or at least find new scrolls or learn new stories about previous incarnations. 

Zuko and Kazala’s training continued. After weeks of sparring against only each other, the prince began to face the other firebenders on the ship. He needed to test his skills against a variety of people if he wanted to improve as a warrior.

Eventually, the prince joined in on the group matches. Kazala was on his side for the first one. He seemed even more tense than usual when she joined him. She smiled at him and took a stance beside him.

“I’ll guard your left, my prince.” That was the side he was scarred on – his weak side, his vulnerable side. 

“I don’t need your help,” he snapped.

“I know, my prince. I would like to give it to you anyway. We’ll protect each other.”

Zuko glowered, but nodded.

Kazala preferred the times when she and Zuko could fight side-by-side. Having spent so much time sparring against him meant she could anticipate what his actions in battle might be. But when she served as his guard, instead of using that knowledge to gain the upper hand, she used it so that they were stronger together. As a united front, they could enhance their strengths and cover each other’s weaknesses.

It became their routine whenever they fought together against others. Kazala grew so used to guarding Zuko’s left that she began to stand on that side whenever she was near him. At first, having her in the periphery of his damaged eye unnerved him. Soon, though, as she continued to protect him from attacks, he began to look for her there even outside of training.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unlike the Northern Air Temple, the eastern temple appeared to be deserted. Zuko brought Kazala along with her while he explored it. Kazala admired the architecture and the surviving murals while trying to avoid the obvious burn marks on nearly every surface. A hundred years later, and evidence of the Fire Nation’s attack was still obvious. Kazala wondered what kind of power could leave behind such lasting marks.

Zuko rounded a pillar into an open-air courtyard, then grew still and stumbled backward, putting the column between himself and whatever he had seen. He frantically waved Kazala over to him. She went, readying for a fight in case Zuko had seen bandits or warriors.

“What is it?” she whispered when she had come to stand beside him.

“There’s an old man sitting out there,” Zuko said, keeping his own voice low. “It’s the Avatar. It must be.”

Kazala raised her brows and peered around the pillar herself. There was a dark-skinned man sitting alone at the far edge of the courtyard. His back was turned to them, but she could see even from here that he was bald and had a bushy white beard. He wore a simple yellow tunic.

“Do you think it’s really him?” she asked.

“It’s an old man in an air temple. Who else could it be?”

Kazala shrugged. He had a point there. However, even if this man was who Zuko was looking for, which she could not quite believe yet, she thought it was foolish for the Avatar to live in one of the first four places everyone would think to look for him. Maybe he was usually better at hiding than this when people intruded on the temple grounds. 

“We’re going to capture him,” Zuko said. “Are you ready?”

“Just the two of us?”

“We can take him.”

“But you think he’s the Avatar.”

“And we’re two firebenders with the element of surprise. We can do it.”

“If you say so, my prince.” Kazala was not convinced. The Avatar would be able to airbend, which probably meant he could easily evade capture. She supposed that if this man was the Avatar, and he managed to slip away from him now, they would just have to track him down again with the ship and several more soldiers.

Zuko slipped around the pillar once more. Kazala followed him. She had her sword, but did not draw it yet. The sound of it coming out of its sheath would alert the man that he was about to be ambushed. Instead, she raised her hands so that she was ready to firebend immediately. Zuko’s arms were similarly raised. 

Their steps were quick and their soft leather boots silent as they made their way across the flagstones. They had almost reached the man. Zuko stretched a hand forward as if to grab the man’s shoulder – if they could capture him without a fight at all, so much the better.

“Welcome to the Eastern Air Temple,” the man said without turning around. “May I help you?”

So much for the element of surprise.

Startled, Zuko lost his balance and nearly tumbled to the stones. Kazala grabbed his armor right at the back of the neck and held him steady while he regained his footing, thinking as she did so that the prince’s usual clumsiness was somehow even worse in the air temples. At least this time the only thing she was saving him from was a small trip instead of a plunge to his death down a mountain.

“How did you even know we were here?” Zuko sputtered.

Now the man did turn, remaining seated and swinging his legs around with surprising agility given his apparent age. His eyes were bright and friendly in his dark face. “Meditation allows us to listen to our surroundings. I have had much practice, so even though you were very quiet, I heard you.” 

Zuko straightened his armor and crouched back down into a fighting stance. “You’re the Avatar.”

The man’s smile grew. “I am not. My name is Guru Pathik and I am not even able to bend any of the elements. I am waiting for the Avatar, though. There are things I know that he will need to learn.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth? If you’re not the Avatar, prove it!”

Gugu Pathik cocked his head in consideration. “It is more difficult to prove one is not a bender than one is, isn’t it? I could try and bend right now and do nothing, but you would not know if I was just hiding my abilities or completely lacked the talent.”

“What are you doing in an air temple then, if you’re not a bender?” Zuko asked.

“Ah, I was a friend of the Air Nomads when I was young, before they were taken from the world. They taught me much.” He looked around them at the temple and surrounding lands, his face growing somber. “It was a great tragedy what happened to them.” His eyes went back to Zuko. “And what happened to you.”

Kazala blinked. The guru had spoken with such compassion and conviction that it was if he knew exactly what had happened to Zuko. The prince’s scar was the first thing people noticed about him, but it was rare for strangers to know the story behind it.

“Stop,” Zuko snarled. His hands had curled into tight fists at his sides. “We’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you.”

“I believe we were talking about the Air Nomads and the Avatar.”

“How are you so certain that the Avatar still exists?” Kazala asked. “You speak as if you know it’s true.”

“The Avatar spirit is alive,” Guru Pathik said. “The world is out of balance, but I do not sense a rift that the loss of the Avatar would have caused. There is only one way to stop the cycle, and it has never happened before.”

“Fire Lord Sozin would have found out how to end the Avatar cycle,” Zuko said. 

“Perhaps. But if the Fire Nation had defeated the Avatar once and for all, they would have proclaimed it. Instead of celebrating his victory, Sozin spent the remainder of his life searching for the Avatar. His descendants have carried on his desperate hunt.” The guru gestured to Zuko. “Why do that if they did not believe the Avatar is still out there to be found?”

“I knew it,” Zuko said. “The Avatar is still alive. I knew my father wouldn’t have given me this mission just to fail him again. It’s my destiny to find the Avatar and restore my honor.” 

“I cannot tell the future, but I can sense a great destiny upon you, fire prince. I think that fate will bring you what you seek. But fate is a fickle thing. It is not always what you expect.”

Kazala frowned. The guru’s words sounded mystical and encouraging, but they were too vague for her liking. He had not said that Zuko would find the Avatar, or that he would be able to go home.

And he had made no mention of how long it would take for this destiny to be fulfilled. The guru had been waiting for the Avatar for more than a hundred years. Who was to say that Zuko might have to wait just as long, or longer? 

“You sound like my uncle,” Zuko said to Guru Pathik. “He’s always saying metaphors that I can never understand.”

“The wisdom of age is often lost on youth,” the guru said. “One day you might understand all that I have said.”

“Well, I’m sick of old men and their riddles,” Zuko said. “If the Avatar isn’t here, then there’s no point in wasting any more time talking to you.” He walked off. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Kazala said. She was starting to think she should say that before Zuko had the chance to speak with anyone they met. It would be more efficient, since it was a guarantee that the prince would be rude and offensive.

The guru waved aside her apology. “He has lost himself, and he is trying to find his way.”

“Yes.”

He smiled at her. “Do not despair. It will take him time to discover his true destiny, but he will do it. Having friends like you at his side will help.”

“I hope so.” She decided to bow to the guru in farewell. It seemed appropriate. “Thank you, Guru Pathik.”

“Goodbye, young firebender. May the spirits bless you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some of the Mechanist's dialogue in the Book 1 episode "The Northern Air Temple," it seems possible that he and his people have been there long enough that they would have crossed paths with Zuko at this point in his banishment.
> 
> I decided it would also be fun for him to encounter the guru at the Eastern Air Temple.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I changed the story summary a couple of days ago. The one I had felt a little generic and bland. This new one will hopefully entice more readers to check it out. I hope you like the change! 
> 
> This chapter has a content warning: I go into some detail about the Air Nomad genocide, as Zuko and Kazala come across a lot of skeletons in the Southern Air Temple. I don't think it's any worse than what the show itself depicts, although I do imply that some of the nomads who died were young, so if you are sensitive to that sort of stuff, proceed with care.

Kazala craned her neck to look up at the Southern Air Temple as the ship neared the island cliffs it perched upon. Like all of the other air temples, the buildings were beautiful and elegant. She did not understand how it had stood for centuries on the narrow mountaintop. The temple was a mixture of graceful design and enduring strength.

From down below, it looked abandoned. It seemed that no one had moved in after the Air Nomads who had made their home here had died. Once again, Zuko and Kazala climbed up to it on their own. 

As they searched the temple, it became clear that no one else had come to this place in the last century. The other temples had showed signs that people had passed through them recently. The Northern Air Temple was re-occupied, obviously, but the other two had been visited since the Air Nomads had been destroyed.

The Fire Nation had combed over the Western Air Temple for generations in their search for the Avatar. It had been picked clean through. The Eastern Temple had been cleared of debris and its crumbling rooms maintained – likely by the guru, honoring the memory of the people he had known and lost.

No one had done the same service at the Southern Air Temple. Kazala and Zuko found skeletons there with ragged clothing identifying them as Air Nomad and Fire Nation both. She bent down to pick up the helmet of a long-dead soldier. 

Out of all of the air temples, this one felt like it was the most haunted. Kazala could almost hear the shouts and screams of the battle that had ended the lives of these people. She closed her eyes and pictured the violence, feeling sick to her stomach.

The bodies of the Air Nomads wore robes. None of them were clothed in armor. Some of the skeletons were heartbreakingly small. It had not matted if they were young or old, if they had fought or begged for mercy – none had been spared from the Fire Nation’s attack.

“Zuko,” she said softly. It seemed disrespectful to raise her voice here. “Do you think it was right that the Fire Nation killed the Air Nomads?”

She knew she should not even voice the treasonous thought aloud, especially to the prince. Asking if the Fire Nation’s actions were right implied that there was a possibility they had done something wrong. The Fire Lords’ decrees could never be questioned. They had been blessed by the sun spirit with the divine right to rule. They made their decisions for the good and glory of the Fire Nation. 

But faced with the cruelty in front of her now – the deaths of peaceful monks and the scar on the face of the Fire Lord’s son – Kazala was beginning to doubt the rulers of her people had their subjects’ best interests in mind.

Zuko did not answer her right away. For a moment, she wondered if he had not heard her or was at least pretending he had not so that her treacherous question would go by unnoticed. But eventually, he spoke, his voice as soft as her own had been.

“We were taught that the Air Nomads were a lawless society. They were not bound by rules and could not be trusted to obey even universal codes to respect others. They did not even have families or care about their children. They traveled the world and enticed others to follow their ways. They posed a threat to the Fire Nation, just like the disordered Earth Kingdom and the savage Water Tribes still do. My great-grandfather eliminated that threat and made the world a safer place for our people.”

Kazala bit her lip. It was true. That was what she and the other people she knew had been taught. However, it did not really answer the question she had asked.

Zuko came to a stop in front of one of the smaller skeletons piled in the room. Based on the position of a couple of larger bodies in Air Nomad clothes between the smaller ones and the Fire Nation remains, Kazala thought that a group of adults had tried to protect some of the younger people in the temple from being killed. Zuko knelt and studied the bones.

“I just don’t see how children could have posed any kind of threat to anyone,” Zuko said. 

The two of them fell silent for a moment. Then, Zuko carefully bundled the skeleton into his arms and got to his feet. 

“What are you doing, my prince?”

“We can’t just leave them like this,” Zuko said. “We have to give them some kind of burial rites.”

Kazala nodded. She bent down to pick up another pile of bones. They carried their macabre burden outside and laid the remains on a bare stretch of ground. The work was difficult and time-consuming, but they transported each skeleton they came across outside. 

By unspoken accord, they kept the Fire Nation bodies separate from the Air Nomad ones. It would not be right to lay them to rest side by side when each was responsible for the death of the other.

Before too long, Kazala knew they needed to signal their ship and let the crew know they were not in danger. They were going to be here for hours yet, and Iroh would start to worry about his nephew if they did not return before nightfall.

She blasted a few streams of fire into the sky to signal the all clear. The Fire Nation military used bending to relay messages to troops across distances. Some were distress signals or movement orders, while others were used to communicate simple notices. She had learned the codes in her time on the ship.

They searched through the entire temple and did not come across another living soul. At the end of one hallway stood a pair of large wooden doors with an intricate carving of the symbol of the Air Nomads. Kazala tugged and then pushed on the doors, but they would not budge.

“They kind of look like the doors to Avatar Roku’s sanctuary in the Fire Sage Temple back home,” Zuko said as he studied the doors. “Those can only be opened with firebending. I bet you need to be an airbender to unlock these.”

“Not necessarily, my prince,” Kazala said, laying the flat of her palm against the door. “Wooden doors can be opened by firebenders, too, although doing it that way means the doors are gone entirely.”

“Leave it,” Zuko said. “I don’t care what’s inside. Probably more bones.”

“Are you certain, my prince? What if the Avatar is in there?” Kazala almost made a face at the question. That was something Zuko would say. He must be getting to her, if she had started to think that they might actually find the Avatar.

“If the Avatar is alive in there, it means that he hid while his people were burned to death,” Zuko said, turning his back on the doors and walking away. “That kind of coward wouldn’t be a threat to anyone. Besides, we both know that if the Avatar ever was here, he’s long gone by now. Searching the air temples was a hopeless idea all along. Let’s just go.”

Kazala shrugged and followed him back outside. It did not matter to her either way.

Night had fallen while they were inside looking at the doors. 

“What should we do with the bodies, my prince?” Kazala asked as they looked over the skeletons they had moved. It seemed wrong to leave them here, but it would take too long to dig graves for all of them. And while she had no idea what the Air Nomads’ burial customs were, she doubted they sealed their dead in the ground away from the very element they called their own.

“Let’s burn them,” Zuko said. 

Kazala flinched. That was not right, either, to use the element that had taken their lives to destroy their remains. However, it was the best option they had. It was the only kind of burial rite she and the prince knew. The Fire Nation cremated their dead, and the ashes were kept in urns and placed in shrines at their living family members’ homes.

Zuko agreed to light the pyre for the Fire Nation bodies while he asked her to ignite the one for the Air Nomad remains. Kazala supposed it was the only form of kindness they could offer the deceased, that their bones were not burned by a direct descendent of the man who had orchestrated their deaths.

The two of them watched while the flames caught. Smoke and sparks drifted into the night air. Neither of them knew what the Air Nomads said at funerals, and using the words they had heard at Fire Nation burials would have been disrespectful and considered a bad omen. The Air Nomads had different beliefs. 

Instead, they held a silent vigil until the bones snapped and crumbled to dust in the heat of the fire. Kazala also sent a silent apology to any spirits who might be listening for the violence her people had brought to this place.

The fires had burned down to glowing coals before Kazala asked, “What now, my prince?”

She did not just mean what he wanted to do immediately. She was trying to figure out what his longer-term plans were. They had gone to each of the four air temples and had not found the Avatar, as she expected. Zuko was not ready to give up his search, but she had no idea where he wanted to look next.

“I don’t know,” Zuko said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Kazala had sensed a bit of his despair earlier at the sanctuary doors. Coupled with the depressing day they had experienced moving and burning bones, he seemed more vulnerable than usual. “The Avatar is still out there. He has to be. He’s the only way I can get back home. But I don’t know where to look for him next.”

He paused and added in a quieter tone, “It’s been a year.”

Kazala’s brows furrowed. “A year since what?”

“Since the Agni Kai.” Zuko’s hand drifted up towards his scar, but he did not touch it. She had never seen him touch it. “Today is the one-year anniversary of my banishment, and I still haven’t found the Avatar. I never will.”

She bit her lip again. Fruitless as she believed Zuko’s quest to be, she did not want him to give up hope. His desire to find the Avatar and restore his honor were the only things that were keeping him going right now. He could not abandon the idea until he found something that would replace it.

“You will find the Avatar,” she said with confidence. She would make Zuko believe, for his own sake, that she thought he had a chance at succeeding in this impossible quest. “The Earth Kingdom is huge, and the oceans are even larger. There are lots of places where a person can hide. It’s just a matter of persistence and thoroughness – two things that you have in abundance, my prince. You will find the Avatar one day and I will be by your side when you do.”

She smiled at him, and he returned it, just a little. They stood together late into the night, long after the pyres had burned out and the last bits of ash had drifted away on the winds that blew through the temple.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s almost been a year since we’ve been on this ship,” her father said to her a few days later. “You know what that means. What do you think? Are we staying or leaving?”

Kazala turned to survey the ship she had spent the last year living on. She could smell their supper cooking in the mess. Two men were wrestling each other in a friendly match out on the deck. They were surrounded by other members of the crew who were cheering and placing bets. Iroh was laughing as he – what else? – played pai sho and drank tea a short distance away. 

Her eyes settled on Zuko, who stood alone and apart from his crew even now, after spending a year together. He was at the bow of the ship and looking toward the horizon. She had spent a year with him, and she still was not sure if he considered her to be his friend. He was still so angry. 

Would he even care if she left?

Yes, he would. He would do everything in his power not to show it, but it would hurt him. He trusted her when they were sparring against each other and when they fought in groups. He confided in her, in small ways. She had seen him smile and she wanted to do everything in her power to see it again and more frequently.

“I want to stay,” she told her father.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I figured as much. I already requested an extension of my service with General Iroh. We’ll be with the prince for another year at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining that the room where Aang finds Gyatso's body is difficult to spot unless you're looking for it or know it's there. So Kazala and Zuko did not come across it during their visit to the temple. 
> 
> The next chapter will jump forward in time to the start of the show. See you then and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us to the start of the show, so the scenes are from the Book 1 episodes "The Boy in the Iceberg" and "The Avatar Returns." Enjoy!

Kazala stared at the beam of bright blue light shooting into the sky. She had never seen anything like it before. Zuko was looking at the beam, too.

“Finally!” he said. He turned to face Iroh. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

Iroh was playing a game of pai sho. “I won’t get to finish my game?”

Zuko turned to face the light again. “It means my search is about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!”

Kazala’s eyes widened. Was the Avatar really the source of that light? Had they found him at long last? She doubted it. They had been searching for nearly three long years with absolutely nothing to show for it, just as she had always expected. She was not about to get her hopes up until they had some solid evidence.

Still, she had to admit that she had never seen anything like this before in all of their travels so far.

Iroh sighed. “Or it’s just the celestial lights. We’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.”

It was true; they had come across some false leads in the past. Zuko had chased down even the slightest rumors they heard, no matter how tenuous. But none of them had brought him any closer to finding the Avatar.

“Please, sit,” Iroh said to Zuko, gesturing toward the open place on the other side of the pai sho table. “Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?”

“I don’t need any calming tea!” Zuko burst out. “I need to capture the Avatar!” He looked up at the ship’s tower and pointed in the direction of where the light once was. It had faded from the sky by now. “Helmsman, head a course for the light!”

The helmsman waved to indicate he had heard the prince’s order and adjusted their course slightly. Iroh continued to play his game, unperturbed. Zuko went to stand against the rail at the front of the ship, eyes on their destination. Kazala came to stand beside him.

“Do you really think it’s the Avatar?” she asked.

“It has to be.”

“I hope so, my prince.” 

Zuko’s determination to find the Avatar had not faded much over the years. He was not ready to admit that he would never find him, because to say that would mean that he would never get to return home.

Kazala had never told Zuko that she thought there was no Avatar to find. Saying something like that would only hurt his feelings. He needed something to believe in, to keep him going. If he did not have any hope of finding the Avatar – even though it was a small and fragile thing – he would give into despair.

Zuko spent the rest of the day standing on the deck with his eyes on the horizon. Kazala and the other members of the crew left him alone without interruption. As evening fell, Iroh came outside to speak with his nephew.

“I’m going to bed now.” Iroh yawned and stretched. “Yep, a man needs his rest.”

Zuko did not take the hint. He did not even turn to face his uncle. All of his attention was focused toward the distance where the light had been.

Iroh tried a more direct approach. “Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you’re right, and the Avatar is alive, you won’t find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

“Because their honor didn’t hinge on the Avatar’s capture. Mine does.” Zuko’s voice was soft, but firm. “This coward’s hundred years in hiding are over.”

The next day, Zuko used his morning to practice his firebending. He said that he was preparing to face the Avatar in combat. By the afternoon, they were nearing the place where the light had been. 

Zuko used a spyglass to search their surroundings. Kazala did not see anything except for icebergs. She was glad that her firebending kept her warm in the frozen tundra, but she would never enjoy the cold.

“The last airbender!” Zuko said suddenly, peering through the spyglass. Kazala glanced at him. “Quite agile for his old age.”

“You can see him? And he’s airbending?”

Zuko nodded as he lowered the spyglass, then turned to a nearby soldier. “Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar.” He lifted the spyglass again and looked through it. He turned the glass slightly as he followed the Avatar’s movements. “As well as his hiding place…the Southern Water Tribe.”

Kazala raised a brow. They had been to the South Pole before, but had avoided the water tribe village in the past. Everyone on the ship said there was no point in visiting the place. It was small and remote, so there were little goods and even less to do.

Also, while the people on Zuko’s ship were not technically engaged in the war, the Southern Water Tribe was still an enemy of the Fire Nation. A navy ship would only be seen as a threat by the people of the village. That was why they did not go to the Northern Water Tribe, either, although it was said that the two places were vastly different.

Kazala stood on the rail and watched while they approached the water tribe village. There was a wall of snow surrounding the place, although it shorter than their ship, which was one of the smallest in the entire Fire Nation Navy fleet. It was a poor defense for the village; they would be able to breach the wall without any effort.

As they neared the village, Kazala descended to the ship’s hold, where Zuko and a few soldiers waited to walk down the gangway. Even though she doubted they would ever find the Avatar, Kazala had kept her promise to Zuko. She had said she would be by his side whenever he finished his quest. She had accompanied him every time he had gone to follow a new lead on the Avatar’s whereabouts. This time would be just as futile as any other, she was certain.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko had actually done it. He had actually found the Avatar.

The Avatar was a child.

“Well, you’re just a teenager,” the bald boy with blue arrow tattoos on his head and hands responded when Zuko expressed his own astonishment at this discovery. The Avatar was not an old man, as they had expected, but a boy who looked about twelve years old. He was younger than Zuko had been when he was banished from his home.

Zuko had faced the Water Tribe’s lone warrior – a young man who seemed to be the only male older than ten in the entire village. Kazala guessed that the older men were off fighting in the war, leaving their home virtually defenseless. 

The prince had handily defeated the other teenager, although the water tribesman had scored a hit on Zuko thanks to his boomerang. Kazala had needed to suppress a snort when the weapon struck Zuko on the back of his head. Evidently, they had both forgotten what boomerangs were known for.

Then, the Avatar had appeared on the back of a penguin otter and knocked Zuko completely off his feet. Kazala had nearly put her heads in her hands at the sight. The prince’s trademark clumsiness had come out in full force, and she had not been near enough to keep him upright.

After a brief confrontation, the young Avatar lowered his staff and offered to turn himself in without fighting back, so long as the people of the village were spared from any harm. Zuko considered the deal and eventually nodded agreement.

A couple of the soldiers grabbed the boy and marched him back up the gangway. One of the village girls called after him, but he smiled and assured her he would be fine. Still, Kazala saw the Avatar’s face fall when the gangway rose and blocked the view of the village.

“Head a course for the Fire Nation,” Zuko said. “I’m going home.”

The group, with the Avatar in tow, walked up onto the deck where Iroh waited for his nephew. The Avatar’s gray eyes were nervous as he surveyed the ship and the crew. Kazala wondered how he had managed to survive for so long, and why he had not aged in all that time. Coming face-to-face with this child, she did not believe that the Fire Nation would ever consider him a real threat.

“Uncle, it’s him!” Zuko said. “I’ve found the Avatar.”

“It certainly looks that way, Prince Zuko.” Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully as he observed the boy in front of him. 

Zuko held the Avatar’s staff in his hands and inspected it. “This staff will make an excellent gift for my father.” He lowered it and studied the boy. “I suppose you wouldn’t know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters.” He handed the staff to Iroh.

After Zuko walked away, Iroh turned to Kazala and gave her the staff. “Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?”

She shook her head at the man and grinned, but took the staff from him to deliver it to Zuko’s room. The others took the Avatar downstairs to the ship’s dungeon. The boy squirmed in his captors’ hold to keep an eye on his staff for as long as possible.

Kazala made her way to Zuko’s room, deep in thought. She still could not believe they had really captured the Avatar. What would happen now? She had never given any thought to it before, since she had always been convinced that they would never find him.

They would take him to the Fire Nation, of course. What would happen to him there? It would be foolish to kill him. The Avatar would just be reincarnated and they would have to begin their search all over again. He would probably spend the rest of his days imprisoned.

The idea made her sad. She knew that Zuko saw his banishment as a kind of prison sentence, but at least he had some freedom. He could travel most of the world. He did not spend his days cooped up in a jail cell.

Air was the element of freedom. How much worse would a life behind bars be for someone who had once soared through the sky? This was no old man. He was only a boy. He would be alive for decades still, and a life lived in a cage was no life at all.

Suddenly, she heard shouting in the distance. “The Avatar has escaped!” 

“That quickly?” Kazala said to herself. She was impressed even though she knew she should not be. Apparently, they had underestimated the kid.

She ran back down to the deck to see what was going on. She made it outside in time to see the Avatar and Zuko land with a crash several feet away. The boy was holding his staff once more. It was opened out into a glider with small sails that likely gave the Avatar the ability to float in the air.

Slowly, Zuko got to his feet and faced the Avatar. The boy turned his glider back into a staff and assumed a fighting stance, though he looked unsure of himself.

The loud roar of some kind of beast split the air. Spinning around, Kazala looked into the sky and spotted a huge creature flying toward the ship. She wondered how something so large could be airborne. It had six legs and was covered in long, shaggy fur. There was a brown arrowhead marking that came down its head.

There were two people riding the creature. Kazala recognized both of them. The boy sitting in the saddle on its back was the one who had attacked Zuko. The girl using the reins attached to the animal’s horns to direct it was the one who called out to the Avatar when they had taken him away from the Water Tribe village.

“What is that?” Zuko said as he stared at the creature.

“Appa!” the Avatar shouted in excitement.

The boy turned and managed to deflect Zuko’s firebending attack by spinning his glider. He propelled himself into the air and landed on the edge of the deck. He tipped precariously back and forth over the side. While he was still trying to get his balance, Zuko fired blast after blast at him.

The Avatar continued to use his staff to deflect the blasts. However, one lucky shot caused him to lose his grip on his glider, sending it spinning away from him. He began to duck, spin and leap out of the way of Zuko’s assault. Raising his hands in defense, he took one blast to his torso and fell backward, over the side of the ship.

Zuko and Kazala ran to the edge and looked down. The boy had fallen into the water. For several seconds, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, a waterspout erupted from beneath the surface, shooting up high above the ship.

The Avatar was at the top of the swirling vortex. His eyes and arrow tattoos were glowing with a bluish-white light. Kazala stared up at him in horror. The Avatar raised his hands and directed the water to shoot out from him, knocking everyone on the deck off their feet. Kazala heard Zuko cry out as he was swept over the side of the ship.

“Zuko!” Kazala shouted. She lost her balance and slammed against the railing.

His energy spent, the Avatar dropped to the deck once more. The glow in his eyes and on his tattoos began to fade. He swayed and collapsed. The creature growled and landed on the deck as well. The two Water Tribe members climbed off its back and quickly ran toward the unconscious boy.

Kazala got to her feet, feeling sore. Was Zuko alright?

Before she was able to check for herself, the Water Tribe boy stood up and trotted over to the Avatar’s discarded glider. He lifted it only to see Zuko’s hand firmly gripping the other end, pulling himself back up onto the deck.

The boy yelped and poked Zuko in the head with the end of the staff, just like the prince had done to him during their earlier fight. Zuko grunted and fell backward, letting go of the staff. He dropped off the side of the ship once more.

Kazala ran over to see where Zuko was. She did not care what happened to the Avatar or his companions. She had to save the prince. She peered over the edge and breathed a sigh of relief. Zuko had grabbed onto the anchor.

She helped Zuko climb up. In the meantime, the Water Tribe girl had gotten the Avatar to his feet and was helping him get onto the strange flying creature. Kazala saw three soldiers approach the girl, who closed her eyes and swept her hands toward them.

Kazala’s mouth opened in surprise when the girl caused some of the water on the deck to sweep toward the soldiers and then freeze them in their tracks. The girl was a waterbender. Kazala had thought there were no more benders in the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation had supposedly captured or killed all of them. Evidently, they had missed at least one.

With their pursuers successfully detained, the Avatar and his two companions got onto the creature’s back. The beast roared and took off with a powerful swipe of its wide, flat tail.

“Shoot them down!” Zuko shouted.

Together, the prince and Kazala synchronized a firebending move. They sent a powerful blast of fire at the fleeing group. The Avatar leapt up and used his glider to create a powerful swipe of air, redirecting the fireball into a nearby iceberg. The impact caused an avalanche of snow to fall on the ship, burying the bow.

With that, the flying beast climbed higher and higher into the air. Soon, it had disappeared into the sky.

Iroh emerged from the ship and surveyed the aftermath of the fight calmly. “Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation’s greatest threat is just a little kid.”

“That ‘kid’, uncle, just did this. I won’t underestimate him again.” Zuko studied the damage to the ship. The bow was covered in ice and snow. Then, he turned to the crew and shouted, “Dig the ship out and follow them!”

Kazala raised a skeptical brow at Zuko’s order. She and two other firebenders were using their powers to melt the ice that had encased the soldiers who had been attacked by the waterbender. It would take them some time to be freed.

Thankfully, Zuko realized the frozen soldiers were the priority. “…As soon as you done with that,” he said in a milder tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It seems like this story is getting more hits, kudos and bookmarks recently and I'm so excited about that! I hope you've liked what I've done so far and are looking forward to what's ahead. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, ya'll! My posting schedule is very erratic but when the chapter's ready, I'm excited to post it.
> 
> This chapter takes place during the third episode of Book 1, "The Southern Air Temple." Also, I never realized until I started writing Avatar stuff how much Zuko and Zhao's names look alike when you're reading them. Hopefully I didn't mix up who did what this chapter, but it wouldn't surprise me if I did.

It was a long and slow journey to the nearest safe harbor following their first encounter with the Avatar. With the ship as damaged as it was, they could not risk moving very fast. Kazala was extremely grateful they had not been hit by any storms during the stressful trip. If they had been, the ship would have sunk.

There was nowhere to dock in the South Pole other than the Southern Water Tribe. And even if the tribe were not one of the Fire Nation’s enemies, it did not have the equipment needed to repair the ship. Instead, they had to go to a harbor in the southern Earth Kingdom, which had been occupied by Fire Nation troops.

Kazala followed Zuko and Iroh as they left the ship.

“Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.”

“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh asked.

“Don’t mention him on these docks!” Zuko said sharply. “Once word gets out that he’s alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don’t want anyone getting in the way!”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” The man who spoke was dressed in a Fire Nation uniform. He looked like he was in his forties. He wore his hair with the customary topknot of a nobleman. He had big sideburns, but his chin was clean-shaven.

“Captain Zhao.” Zuko crossed his arms as the man drew near. It was obvious from his demeanor that he did not like the newcomer. Well, that was not saying much, since Zuko did not really like anyone. Still, it seemed that he harbored a particular dislike for this man especially.

At the mention of his name, Kazala’s eyes widened. She had heard of Zhao, although she had never met him before. He had a reputation as a ruthless and ferocious fighter. In many ways, he was the ideal picture of what the Fire Nation wanted from their military. It did not surprise her that Zuko seemed to hold him in contempt, since the prince had fallen short of those standards.

“It’s commander now,” Zhao corrected with a smirk. He bowed slightly to Iroh and greeted him, “General Iroh, great hero of our nation.”

“Retired general,” Iroh pointed out as he bowed in return.

“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?” Zhao asked.

“Our ship is being repaired,” Iroh said. He gestured toward the massive tear in the hull.

“That’s quite a bit of damage,” Zhao remarked.

“Yes. You wouldn’t believe what happened.” Zuko paused and glanced at Iroh. “Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

“Yes. I will do that,” Iroh said, clearly not prepared with a lie to explain the ship’s condition. He turned to Zhao. “It was incredible!” Then, in an undertone to Zuko, he asked, “What? Did we crash or something?”

“Yes! Right into … an Earth Kingdom ship!”

Kazala covered her smile with her hand. Say what you will about the prince and his uncle, but they did not make for very good liars.

Zhao did not seem to be buying their story. “Really? You must regale me with all of the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?”

“Sorry, but we have to go.” Zuko averted his gaze and tried to walk off.

Iroh placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, holding him back. “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It’s my favorite."

The general and Zhao walked down the dock. Zuko growled in anger and shot two small blasts of fire out of his fists before walking after them. Kazala watched him leave, feeling sympathy for Zuko. She could tell he was not going to enjoy his time with Zhao.

Kazala left the docks and went to explore the town while they waited for their ship to be repaired. She liked to stay on land for as long as she could whenever they made stops at ports. They spent enough of their time at sea that everyone was eager to get away from the ship.

This had been an Earth Kingdom harbor before the Fire Nation overtook it. There were soldiers everywhere. The civilians were subdued. They went about their businesses quickly, with their eyes down and heads bowed. These were Earth Kingdom people living in occupied territory, and the Fire Nation ruled their lands with an iron fist.

Kazala kept her head down, very conscious of the fact that she was wearing Fire Nation red. To the people of this town, she was the enemy. She stuck to places where mostly other Fire Nation soldiers were, or wandered on the outskirts of the village. Being on the ship so much made her feel like she was constantly surrounded by people. She enjoyed the moments of solitude when she could find them.

She had turned back to return to the ship for dinner when she saw her father and a couple other crew members hurrying toward her.

“Kazi, come quick! The prince has challenged Commander Zhao to an Agni Kai.”

“What?” she said, already picking up her pace to overtake them. “What is he thinking?”

They rushed back to the fortress near the docks and reached the dueling arena at sunset. Several of Zhao’s troops as well as most of Zuko’s crew had gathered along the walls surrounding the arena. Kazala and her father made places for themselves amidst the onlookers. She could see Zuko with his uncle on one end of the arena and Zhao with a group of his soldiers on the other.

Kazala’s heart was pumping fast with adrenaline. Nobles and high-ranking military were the only people who could participate in an Agni Kai. The victor had the right to maim or even kill the person who was defeated.

What had possessed Zuko to challenge Zhao? He knew better than anyone how dangerous this kind of duel was. Zhao was an accomplished soldier and firebender with years more experience in combat than the young prince.

Still, as she studied Zuko’s calm face while he knelt waiting for the duel to begin, she could not help but smile grimly. Zuko had come a long way since the last time he had participated in a fire duel. She had a feeling that this Agni Kai would turn out very differently, perhaps even with Zuko as the victor.

Iroh was standing beside his nephew. Kazala saw the two of them speak to each other briefly. Then Zuko stood up, the cape falling from his shoulders. Turning to face Zhao, he readied his stance. On the other side of the arena, Zhao stood as well and turned around.

A gong rang throughout the arena, signaling the beginning of the duel. Zuko and Zhao sank into fighting stances. The prince’s hands were open and ready to strike. He attacked first, his hands clenching into fists and then punching forward, fire blasting from his knuckles.

Zhao stepped aside of the first few blasts, then took the next one head on. He dissipated the fire with his own bending, moving one arm up and the other down. He smirked as he stared down Zuko. 

The prince was breathing heavily, looking worn out from his rapid attacks. However, when he saw Zhao’s sneer, he snarled and spun with a roundhouse kick, spraying flames out. Zhao met the blaze with fire of his own and pushed away the attack. Zuko kicked out again, only for Zhao to deflect it once more. Zhao looked as fresh as when the duel had started, while the strain was already beginning to show on Zuko.

“Basics, Zuko!” Iroh shouted. “Break his root!”

Now, Zhao went on the offensive. He shot a strong fire blast at Zuko, who was thrown back by the force of the attack. The prince managed to deflect the flames to either side, but only barely. Zhao brought his arms together up over his head and then slammed them down, unleashing another powerful blast. 

This shot hit Zuko solidly, knocking him back onto the ground. He even slid for a few feet. Kazala’s hands clenched into fists. The tables had turned against Zuko. He would have to pull off something impressive to get the upper hand on Zhao. 

Zhao charged forward and leapt up. He landed just in front of Zuko and brought his fist down for the final strike. Kazala could see the fire gathering in front of his knuckles. She drew a sharp intake of breath.

At the last possible moment, Zuko rolled and swept his feet around. His legs caught Zhao’s and he knocked the commander off his feet. The momentum carried Zuko upright and he landed sturdily on his own two feet, ready to fight some more if there was still a threat. 

But the fight was over. Zhao was on his back, staring up at Zuko. Their positions were now reversed, and Zhao did not have the mobility to pull off the same trick Zuko had. The prince stood over the older man, arm outstretched. Zhao glared up at Zuko.

“Do it!” he challenged, a sneer on his face even in defeat.

Kazala’s breath was still caught in her throat. Would Zuko injure the commander? It was his right. He had won the Agni Kai. 

Zuko grunted and thrust his first forward, emitting a final fire blast. For a moment, Kazala thought he had hit the commander. Then, as the smoke from the flames cleared, she saw that Zuko had aimed at the ground to the side of Zhao’s head. There was a blackened spot marking the prince’s target.

Zhao turned his head to look at the spot. “That’s it?” he asked with a scoff. “Your father raised a coward.”

“Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won’t hold back.” Zuko straightened and walked away from Zhao.

Kazala finally exhaled and smiled. Zuko had won! He had defeated a man who thought he was the better fighter. And Zuko had shown mercy when everyone, including Zhao, had expected him to retaliate with violence.

An angry yell from below brought her eyes back to the arena. Zhao had gotten to his feet and then turned, aiming a powerful kick at Zuko. Kazala gasped. Before the prince could react, however, Iroh came between the two of them. 

The general grabbed Zhao’s foot, dispersing the fire and halting the commander’s duplicitous attack. Iroh shoved Zhao backward, and the man fell to the ground once more. Zuko stepped forward angrily, ready to fight Zhao again, but Iroh held him back.

“No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.” Iroh turned to Zhao, his face stern. “So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?” He shook his head. “Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you.”

Zhao glowered at them both. Kazala breathed a sigh of relief. Zuko was lucky his uncle had been close enough to stop Zhao, and observant enough to suspect the commander of some sort of treachery. With his back turned to Zhao and unaware of the danger, Zuko would not have been able to block the commander in time.

“Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.” Iroh and Zuko turned and walked out of the arena. Kazala and the rest of the crew quickly moved to follow them back to the ship. Thankfully, the repairs were nearly done, so they decided to leave port as soon as they could. Kazala was glad. She did not want to stick around and see what Zhao might do in retaliation for losing the duel.

Kazala went to find Zuko after dinner. She had eaten her meal in the mess with the rest of the crew, but the prince always ate in his room or in Iroh’s quarters. Zuko had gone straight to his room after the Agni Kai without speaking to anyone other than his uncle.

“What were you thinking, challenging a commander to an Agni Kai?” she asked him now.

Zuko shrugged. “He insulted me. It was within my rights to challenge him. Even Uncle didn’t try to stop me. And I won, anyway.”

“How did you feel?”

“Terrified,” Zuko admitted with surprising honesty. “I haven’t fought anyone in a duel since…”

He did not finish the sentence. He did not have to.

“Zhao knows that we found the Avatar and lost him.” Zuko glowered. “He asked the crew. I should have forbidden them all from saying anything about it before we docked. Zhao will be hunting the Avatar himself now. I have to find him before Zhao does. If anyone else captures the Avatar before me, I’ll never get to return home.”

Kazala hesitated. Now that they had actually found the Avatar, it did not feel right to her that they were trying to capture him. Part of that was because he was so young and innocent-looking, though she had witnessed the power he held and the damage he could do with it. But she thought she would be troubled by the idea of imprisoning someone no matter their age.

“You’ll find him, my prince,” Kazala said in spite of her doubts. “You have found him already when everyone else thought it was impossible. It should be much easier to find him again.”

Zuko nodded and she left his room to go to her own and think. As she considered it, she knew there was no way that the Avatar would escape the Fire Nation’s grasp. Fire Lord Ozai and the other military leaders would do everything in their considerable power to track him down. Eventually, someone would find him again and successfully capture him.

And if his imprisonment was inevitable, the best option would be for Zuko to be the one to find him. The prince would be merciful in ways that other Fire Nation leaders would not. Kazala shuddered to think what lengths Zhao would go to in order to keep the Avatar contained – and the commander was far from the only military leader who had a reputation for being cruel.

If Zuko captured the Avatar, his banishment would end. His status as the crown prince would be reinstated. He would become Fire Lord someday (if he lived long enough, a nasty part of her mind whispered). If that happened, there was a chance that he might end the war and perhaps even release the Avatar when it was all over.

Kazala sighed. She knew her hopes were so foolish they bordered on the ridiculous, but slim as the odds were, they were the only odds worth fighting for. Zuko had to be the one to capture the Avatar. She would help him with that, and figure out the rest of it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Give kudos or leave a comment if you're feeling generous. :)
> 
> I wanted to include Zhao in this story because he plays a somewhat important role in the next few chapters. Speaking of which, I'm going to jump further into the season after this. I know Zuko has more confrontations with the Gaang than what I'm going to write out in this story, but I don't have ideas for how to include Kazala in all of them. My goal is to provide more original content instead of rehashing stuff we've already seen with no major changes or new information. That sort of stuff wouldn't be as fun to write or read, in my opinion (and I've done it enough already in these chapters).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been more than a week since I last posted. Work stuff was stressing me out, so I didn't have a lot of time to focus on writing. Here's a long chapter to make up for it.

They chased the Avatar steadily north. Every time they crossed paths with the boy and his friends, he managed to evade capture. Zuko was getting increasingly desperate to apprehend him. He formed an alliance with pirates, only to have them turn against him. Once, he even trespassed into the Fire Nation and risked being imprisoned himself by Zhao. Kazala still wasn’t sure how the prince had managed to make it through that venture without being caught.

It had been several weeks since their last encounter with the Avatar. Zuko was getting anxious that they had gone so long without spotting him. It could mean that they had simply lost his trail – which had happened more than once, since the Avatar had a flying bison and followed an erratic route that made no sense.

Or it could mean that someone else had captured him. If or when that happened, Zuko might not find out until weeks after the fact, if he found out at all. The Avatar’s imprisoner could deliver him to Fire Lord Ozai with Zuko being none the wiser, his one chance to return home stolen from him.

Right now, however, Kazala found it difficult to stress and worry. It was a fine day. The sky was a clear blue. A flock of birds flew in a V-formation over the ship. There was no land in sight and no other ships. They were all alone in the open ocean. 

“There is a storm coming,” she heard Iroh say. “A big one.” She turned to observe the man and his nephew on the other side of the deck. Zuko had been looking through a spyglass, but he lowered it to glance at Iroh.

“You’re out of your mind, uncle,” Zuko said. “The weather’s perfect. There’s not a cloud in sight.”

Kazala had to agree with Zuko. It did not look like a storm was approaching. There were no clouds even on the horizon.

“A storm is approaching from the north,” Iroh insisted. “I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.”

Zuko scowled and jabbed a finger at the sky. “We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same.”

“Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew.”

“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” Zuko shouted.

Kazala winced at his callous words. She was not the only one who heard him, either. Lieutenant Jee had walked out onto the deck just in time to witness the prince’s outburst. He cleared his throat.

Zuko rounded on Jee, but his angry expression faltered ever so slightly when he saw the man. He realized what he just said, and that some of the crew had overheard him. However, the change was fleeting. His scowl returned and he marched right up to Jee, who had raised an eyebrow.

“Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual’s safety,” Zuko continued in a lower tone.

Zuko stormed off. Kazala saw Jee glaring after the prince and bowed her head. Zuko’s temper flared bright and often. A lot of the crew had become tired of putting up with him, even those who were usually easy-going. The prince’s anger even tried Kazala’s patience.

Jee was a relative newcomer to the crew. He had joined just before they had traveled to the South Pole and found the Avatar. As a result, he was still learning how to weather Zuko’s difficult moods. Kazala knew that if Zuko continued to act as rude as he was being, sooner or later the tension between the two would reach a boiling point. 

Iroh walked over to stand beside Jee. “He doesn’t mean that,” the general said, but even he sounded uncertain. “He’s just all worked up.”

“Whatever you say, sir,” Jee said, and he went to get back to work.

Just as Iroh predicted, dark clouds rolled in later that afternoon. Kazala stood on the deck and watched the approaching storm. It looked like it was going to be a bad one. Her father came to stand beside her, studying the clouds with her. A few others were nearby. Soon, Zuko and Iroh appeared on deck as well.

Jee turned to the prince and said, “Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.”

“Lucky guess,” Iroh said pleasantly.

“Lieutenant!” Zuko snapped, striding toward Jee and jabbing two fingers into the man’s chest. “You’d better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you.”

Kazala gulped. This time, Zuko had gone too far. She could see it in Jee’s face. He had finally had enough with the rude prince.

“What do you know about respect?” Jee snarled. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect! You don’t care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?”

Zuko’s face contorted with rage. With an angry yell, he shot his arm out as if preparing to firebend. Jee did the same, ready for a fight. Kazala stepped forward, thinking to stop them, but she knew it would be futile.

“Easy now,” Iroh cautioned, but neither of them paid him any attention. Zuko slammed his wrist against Jee’s, smoke rising from his hand. They circled around each other. 

Finally, Iroh stepped between them and forced the two apart. “Enough! We’re all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I’m sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.”

Jee inhaled sharply, then calmed himself. With a nod to Iroh, he walked away.

“I don’t need your help keeping order on my ship,” Zuko said to his uncle. Kazala saw Iroh put a comforting hand on Zuko’s shoulder, but the prince shrugged him away and strode off.

Kazala watched the two of them leave, biting her lip. Tensions were running high on the ship because they have been sailing for so long, just as Iroh had said. The nearing storm certainly was not helping matters.

That evening, Kazala walked around the lower levels of the ship. The storm had finally broken. She was feeling restless, but she could not pace around the deck with the rain lashing down like it was. Not to mention the lightning, which was even more likely to strike a metal ship, especially when it was the tallest structure for miles. So, she had to content herself with wandering the dark and gloomy hallways.

“I’m sick of taking his orders!” she heard someone say nearby. She rounded a corner and spotted Jee on the level below. He was sitting around a furnace with a few other members of the crew. “I’m tired of chasing his Avatar!” he continued. “I mean, who does Zuko think he is?”

His companions nodded in agreement. Kazala stayed out of sight rather than join them or reveal her presence. She wanted to see where this conversation would lead. Would Jee actually encourage the crew to mutiny against Zuko? He certainly had their support.

“Do you really want to know?” Iroh’s voice drifted from the shadows.

Kalaza jumped along with the people surrounding the furnace. She had not seen the general in the darkness. She only hoped that Zuko was not in earshot. If he overheard what Jee and the others were saying, they would be in trouble. 

Jee got to his feet. “General Iroh, we were just – ”

“It’s okay,” Iroh cut him off. “May I join you?”

“Of course, sir.” Jee sat down again, and they made a place for Iroh in the circle.

“Try to understand,” Iroh began, stroking his beard. “My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. Before he was banished, he was trying to get into a war meeting, but the guards wouldn’t let him. 

“I tried to convince him that he wasn’t missing anything. However, he said that he needed to be involved in the meeting because he would one day rule the Fire Nation. So, I allowed him to come with me, but I cautioned him not to speak during the meeting.”

Iroh paused and shook his head sadly. “There are many things that I regret in my life, but letting Zuko into that meeting is one that I constantly wish I could undo. If I had done things differently, we might have avoided all of this.”

“What do you mean, general?” Jee asked.

“You’ll see. I’m getting there. At the meeting, one of the generals proposed sending a division of new recruits against the strongest benders and warriors of the Earth Kingdom. He wanted to use them as a distraction while the rest of the army attacked from the rear. They were going to be slaughtered.

“Zuko spoke out against the general’s plan. He said that we would be betraying loyal soldiers. He was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences.

“After his outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with Zuko. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve it.”

“An Agni Kai,” Jee said softly.

“That’s right,” Iroh said.

Kazala leaned forward, intent on every word. At long last, she was hearing the full details of the duel that Zuko had lost, the Agni Kai that had resulted in his banishment. She had never dared to ask Zuko or Iroh for the full details of what had happened.

“Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid,” Iroh went on. “But he misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general’s plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord’s war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.”

The people around Iroh gasped and murmured at this revelation. Kazala bit her lip, reeling from a different kind of surprise. She had known the Fire Lord had been the one to burn Zuko, but she had never known why he had done it before. That he had given his son, his own child, such a horrific injury merely for speaking out of turn made her feel sick.

She almost did not want to hear Iroh continue, but she had to know the rest.

“When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. The Fire Lord told him to fight for his honor, but he refused. I will never forget what the Fire Lord said just before it happened. He said, ‘You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.’

“And then he – he…” Iroh trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Even from a distance, Kazala could see the glint of tears in the general’s eyes. “I looked away. I can still hear the sounds of Zuko’s screams of pain.” 

Tears gathered in Kazala’s own eyes as she imagined the young Zuko pleading for mercy from his father. They had all seen Zuko’s scar; they knew how severe an injury had to be to inflict that much long-lasting damage. And on his face, on his eye – the Fire Lord could have killed him. Maybe he had wanted to.

Kazala was shaking with horror, with grief, with rage. How could Zuko’s own father have done something so awful? And this man was their Fire Lord, their leader? No, he was a monster. She had never had much loyalty to Ozai in the past, but he had none of it now. Zuko was the only member of the royal family she had any loyalty to. She would do everything in her power to protect him, even from his own family. 

Jee was the first to break the grim silence below. “I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident.”

“It was no accident,” Iroh said. “After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.”

“So that’s why he’s so obsessed,” Jee said. “Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.”

“Thing will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope.”

The conversation below faded. Kazala got to her feet unsteadily, still reeling from everything she had heard. She still did not want to reveal herself to Iroh, Jee, or the others. But she could not just go back to her room. She would not be able to sleep with all of this weighing on her.

She made her way to Zuko’s room. She paused in the doorway. The prince was meditating. She wondered what was going through his mind right now.

“What do you want?” he asked, without turning to look at her. He did not even open his eyes. Still, it did not surprise her that he knew she was there. She had learned that he was always on edge, always braced for an attack. No one could ever come up on Zuko unexpectedly.

Kazala opened her mouth to respond to him, then closed it again. She did not know what to say. They had never talked about the circumstances surrounding his banishment. Zuko would never talk about it. He would not want her sympathy and he would not listen to her if she talked about how awful his father was. 

Because, in spite of everything the Fire Lord had done, the prince still thought that he could earn his father’s love.

“Can I meditate with you?” she finally asked. “This storm has me on edge and I’d rather not be alone.” It was stupid thing to suggest, but the only thing she could come up with.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment. Then he nodded. Kazala settled beside him – she sat on his left side, as she had grown accustomed to - and faced the row of candles. She closed her eyes to better focus on Zuko’s breathing and match her own to his.

Maybe this was not such a bad idea, Kazala thought as she relaxed into the familiar ritual. Mediation helped to settle the turmoil within her. She had only ever meditated on her own or with her masters in the past. It was nice to do something so peaceful with Zuko. Most of the time, he was yelling or fighting. He was only rarely as calm as he appeared to be now.

When she thought he would not be looking, she risked a peak at him. She studied his scar in the gentle candlelight. Over the years, she had gotten used to seeing it. She no longer focused on it when she was talking to Zuko. It had become a part of him. 

After hearing the horrible story about how it had first become a part of him, she was seeing it with fresh eyes once again. She tried to imagine the kind of cruel, vile person who could inflict such a wound on someone, let alone their own child, but she could not. 

She had thought that hearing the full story would satisfy her curiosity, but now she had more questions than ever. How could Zuko not hate his father after all of the hurt and pain he had caused? Why was Zuko so desperate to get back to the man who had made him suffer when he should have only given him love and protection? It did not make any sense to Kazala.

The slit of Zuko’s ruined eye opened and his golden gaze met hers. He started to say something, but suddenly, a thunderclap split the air and the ship rocked violently. Kazala and Zuko were both knocked sideways by the abrupt movement. 

They looked at each other and immediately got to their feet, running for the deck. That kind of disturbance meant that a lightning bolt had struck the ship. It was possible the ship had been damaged, or that people had been hurt or even killed by the bolt. 

Outside, the rain poured down. Kazala saw her father standing near Iroh and Jee. She and Zuko joined them.

“Where were we hit?” Zuko said, shouting to be heard above the wind, rain, and thunder. 

“I don’t know!” Jee yelled back.

“Look!” Iroh pointed toward the top of the ship’s tower. The lightning bolt had struck the navigation room, tearing a huge hole in the metal. Kazala could see a figure dangling from a ladder that led all the way up the tower. He was holding on for dear life, and his grip would not last long.

“The helmsman!” Zuko cried. He did not hesitate, running toward the ladder and climbing rapidly. Jee was right behind him. Kazala watched them ascend the ladder anxiously. 

Another lightning bolt came streaking out of the sky, striking Iroh. Kazala gasped in fear, but she could see Iroh was still standing. Electricity rippled down his body. He traced one arm with his fingers, then dropped them to his stomach, and released it on his opposite side. The redirected lightning blasted out to sea, where it would not harm the ship or the crew.

Iroh blinked. His hair was standing up on end, but he seemed unhurt. Kazala had never seen a move like that before. Some especially talented firebenders were able to bend lightning, but she had never heard of someone redirecting it like Iroh had.

She turned her attention back to Zuko. He had nearly reached the helmsman when the other’s hand finally slipped and he began to fall. Kazala did not even have time to gasp before Zuko reached out and caught the man’s wrist, saving him. With Jee’s help, he was able to get the helmsman back on the ladder. All three of them climbed down safely.

Zuko had just returned to his uncle’s side when something burst out of the water near their ship. Kazala gaped as the Avatar’s sky bison flew just above them. The beast was close enough that she could meet the eyes of the airbender and his two companies from the Southern Water Tribe.

“The Avatar!” Zuko cried out.

“What do you want to do, sir?” Jee asked him.

Zuko watched the Avatar fly off, then shook his head. “Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety.”

“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm,” Iroh said, nodding toward a patch of sunlight in the distance.

It took a few minutes to reach the storm’s center. The sudden calm was startling. The rain disappeared. The ship was no longer being rocked by monstrous waves. If Kazala looked straight up, she could see blue sky in the funnel through the clouds.

“Uncle, I’m sorry,” Zuko said, so softly that Kazala almost did not hear him.

“Apology accepted,” Iroh said.

Kazala turned to hide her smile from Zuko. No matter how rude the prince was to Iroh, his uncle was always quick to forgive him. She wondered if it mattered to Zuko as much as it should. She hoped so.

They waited out the rest of the storm in the eye. Once the sky cleared, the hunt for the Avatar continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Storm" is one of my favorite episodes in the entire show. I love that Aang and Zuko's backstories are woven together - it shows that they are equally important to the main story, and it gives a hint at how important they are to each other's stories. And finding out how Zuko got his scar gets to me every single time, no matter how often I rewatch it.
> 
> The next chapter should be super fun. I'll hopefully post it this weekend.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think of the story. Kudos boost my mood, but I'd love comments to be able to interact with you, too!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a second long chapter in a row! In fact, I think this one might be even longer than the previous one.

“You were out early today,” Kazala greeted Zuko as he walked on board the ship. “What were you up to? You missed our morning sparring session.”

Zuko glanced at her, but did not reply. She did not really expect him to answer her. He was never one to share a lot of details about his life.

He looked the worse for wear. There were dark circles under his eyes, which had gone a little bloodshot. He was wearing dark, nondescript clothes rather than his usual Fire Nation uniform. She also noticed that he had taken his swords with him wherever he had gone.

Not just out early, she thought. I think he was gone the whole night. She wondered what he was doing. He had ventured out on his own a few times in the last several weeks. Did he want to train in a place where he would not be bothered by anyone?

Likely, it had something to do with the Avatar. Zuko thought of little else. Maybe the prince had found some indication of where the boy was going, but did not want to share it with the crew and risk his lead getting out to anyone else on the Avatar’s tail. 

To her surprise, Zuko gestured for her to come with him as he made his way toward his room. Kazala followed him. Neither of them said anything as they walked. Once they reached his room, Zuko slumped onto his bed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He was definitely exhausted, another indication that he had not slept the night before. He also seemed a little discouraged.

“Zhao’s been made an admiral,” he mumbled. It was not what Kazala had been expecting him to say. In fact, she had thought he would not say anything to her at all, other than perhaps a curt dismissal, even though he had indicated he had wanted her to join him.

“Really?” Kazala asked. “Where did you hear that?” 

Zuko grew still for a second, then shrugged. “I heard it around the docks.”

Zhao’s promotion did not surprise Kazala. The man was power-hungry and ambitious. He had climbed through the ranks swiftly. But his new position might spell trouble for Zuko. Now, Zhao would have more influence and resources to cause the prince grief if he so desired. He also had even more of an advantage in finding the Avatar.

“Have you heard of the Yuyan archers?” Zuko asked suddenly. It seemed like an abrupt change of topic, but Zuko was probably irritated by the news about Zhao and did not want to think about his dwindling chances of beating the man in their chase to capture the Avatar.

Kazala nodded. “They’re expert marksmen, aren’t they? I think they’re under Commander Shino’s command.” Their ship was currently docked not far from the commander’s fort.

“Not anymore. Zhao’s going to use them to hunt down the Avatar.” Zuko looked away from her. Kazala raised an eyebrow. Zuko was full of the latest news. How had he heard about that? “They’re skilled hunters and they could pin him down without even hurting him. They’ll be able to find him quickly.”

“In that case, why not let them do all the hard work?” Kazala suggested.

Zuko turned to look at her again. “What do you mean?”

“We lost the Avatar’s trail after the storm. Instead of trying to find him on your own, track the Yuyan archers while they search for him. Then, when they find him, you get to him first, or take him from them after they’ve captured him.”

“That’s…a really good idea,” Zuko said slowly.

“I have one every now and again. You would, too, if you ever got some sleep.”

He smiled and she grinned back. She liked this tired version of Zuko, she decided. He seemed more willing to talk and listen, rather than giving orders and stomping off. It was so rare to see him without a scowl on his face. He had not even lashed out in anger during their conversation yet, which was probably a new record.

Still, she had meant what she said about him getting enough sleep. Even if he was almost pleasant when he was so exhausted, she did not want his current state to become his normal one. While he had perked up a little hearing her idea to let the Yuyan archers lead him to the Avatar, she could tell he was still feeling downcast.

“I’ll leave you to get some rest,” she said. “You need it.” However, before she left, she walked across the room and tentatively touched the back of his hand with her fingertips. He looked up at her, his one good eye wide with surprise. “Zuko,” she said, “please take care of yourself. You’re running ragged.”

After a moment, he nodded thoughtfully. Kazala smiled again and walked out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder as she shut the door and saw that Zuko had already stretched out on his bed. With any luck, he would fall asleep soon and stay asleep. 

With a burst of determination, Kazala decided to make sure Zuko was not disturbed. She ran to her quarters and grabbed the scroll she was reading, then went back up to position herself outside Zuko’s door. No one would wake the sleeping prince while she had anything to say about it.

Later that day, Kazala attended a meeting in the navigation room while the crew discussed their plans.

“We haven’t been able to pick up the Avatar’s trail since the storm,” Jee said, running his hand across a map of the Four Nations, “but if we continue heading northeast…”

They all glanced up as a shadow fell across the room. Looking out the window, Kazala saw a larger Fire Nation ship pulling up alongside their own. 

“What do they want?” Zuko asked.

“Perhaps a sporting game of pai sho!” Iroh suggested. He was playing a game with a few members of the crew.

They watched while a soldier from the other ship boarded their own and was escorted up to the navigation room.

“Prince Zuko,” the soldier greeted him with a brief salute. “The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao.”

“Zhao has been promoted?” Iroh asked. “Well, good for him.”

Kazala looked at Zuko. So, he had heard of Zhao’s new position before official word reached the ship. Somehow, Zuko had eyes on Zhao’s whereabouts. Maybe he had paid one of the commander’s – now admiral’s – soldiers to spy on him. If so, she would not want to be in that person’s shoes if they were ever found out. She doubted Zhao would take much pity on an infiltrator in his troops. 

“I’ve got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao,” Zuko said, not meeting the soldier’s eyes. “Now get off my ship and let us pass.”

“Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area,” the soldier said.

“Off my ship!” Zuko repeated with a shout.

The soldier frowned but left without another word. No one said anything as he departed from their vessel and the other ship pulled away from theirs.

“Excellent! I take the pot!” Iroh broke the silence. Kazala looked down at the pai sho board and saw that the general’s last move had won him the game. His fellow players groaned and one of them slapped his own forehead in frustration.

Iroh noticed their discouragement and added, “But you’re all improving! I’m certain you will win if we play again.” He stroked his beard, a gleam in his eye. 

Kazala shook her head in amusement. Iroh had taught her how to play pai sho, but she had acknowledged the fact that she would never win a game against the general long ago. She would never be foolish enough to play against him for money.

That evening, Kazala sat in a corner of the deck where she would not be in the way. She tilted her head up to look at the fiery sky as the sun began to set. The ship was quiet and peaceful for now. Kazala liked snatching up these moments of solitude, which were exceedingly rare ever since they had first discovered the Avatar.

She heard someone practicing firebending a short distance away. She could tell by the angry grunts that it was Zuko. They had trained together enough that she thought she might recognize the sound of just his firebending at this point, not that he ever gave her the chance to test that theory. Did the prince always have to make so much noise when he was fighting?

Zuko had disappeared into his room after Zhao’s man had left. Kazala had not seen him since then. He was probably despairing about his chances of finding the Avatar now that Zhao had made finding the boy a priority.

Kazala saw Iroh walk over to the dock and join his nephew while Zuko finished his set. “Is everything okay?” the general asked. “It’s been almost an hour and you haven’t given the crew an order.”

“I don’t care what they do,” Zuko said, but without the usual heat and aggression he usually expressed.

Iroh seemed to guess why Zuko was in a bad mood, for he said, “Don’t give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao.”

“How, uncle?” Zuko asked, the desperation clear in his voice. “With Zhao’s resources, it’s just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar.” He turned to face the sea and added softly, “My honor, my throne, my country – I’m about to lose them all.”

Kazala sighed softly. She knew how much finding the Avatar meant to Zuko. If someone else were to capture him, the prince would never be able to return home. It would be that much worse if Zhao was the one to do what Zuko could not. The man would be sure to lord it over Zuko.

She heard Iroh go back inside the ship. Standing, she made her way over to Zuko. The prince was looking out over the railing, watching the land as they sailed past. He did not even glance her way when she came to stand beside him.

“Let’s go see what the Yuyan archers are up to,” she suggested quietly. She did not think Zuko wanted anyone else, even his uncle, to know about his plans. “We can take a boat to Commander Shino’s fort.”

Zuko considered what she said, then nodded. Kazala went to her room to retrieve her sword and pack some food – she did not know how long they would be away, so it would be best to be prepared.

She met back up with Zuko in the lowest level of the ship. He was dressed in the same dark clothes he wore whenever he went out on those mysterious solo missions. Like her, he had a small pack and had brought his swords with him.

There were a couple of smaller vessels stored in this section of the ship. Zuko had used one to follow the Avatar when he had gone to the Fire Nation during the winter solstice.

There was a guard in the room. “Your Highness, Kazala,” he greeted them, bowing to Zuko. “How can I help you?”

“We’re taking one of the boats,” Zuko said.

The guard knew better than to ask for more information. He helped them to lower the ramp and then push the boat into the water. Zuko and Kazala hopped onboard and Zuko piloted it to shore.

They reached the stronghold at sundown. The area immediately surrounding the fort had been cleared of trees so that no one could sneak up on it without being seen by the guards patrolling the walls. Zuko and Kazala waited and watched from the trees.

There was a group of men carrying bows with quivers of arrows slung over their backs making their way to the front gate. They surrounded a smaller figure wearing orange and yellow. Kazala caught a glimpse of the Avatar’s blue arrow tattoo when he looked up at the fort.

“We’re too late,” Kazala whispered. The Yuyan archers had already captured the Avatar. “What are we going to do now?”

They could not grab the Avatar right in front of the fort. Between the guards on the wall and the archers, they would be attacked before they even got close. The gates to the fort swung open to admit the Avatar and his captors, and then closed with a heavy slam.

Zuko was silent for a moment, and at first Kazala thought he had given up hope. But then he said, “Zhao’s here,” and pointed at the flags flying from the highest point in the fort. Just below the fort’s flag was a red one with the image of a snarling black wolf-panther – Zhao’s emblem. If the admiral’s flag was on the mast, it meant he was at the fort.

“I’ll sneak into the fort, grab the Avatar, and get him out of there,” Zuko continued. “Zhao won’t leave tonight, but he won’t stay here much longer now that he’s got the Avatar. I have to get him before Zhao turns him over to my father. The Avatar’s mine.”

Kazala blinked. Zuko had stated his plan so matter-of-factly, but it was actually anything but simple. There were so many ways it could go wrong. However, she did not have any other ideas. The only chance they had to get the Avatar now would be through stealth. Even if they had the entire crew with them, they would not be able to break into the fort.

“I’ll wait until it’s dark,” Zuko said softly, as if he were speaking to himself. He withdrew something from the bag he had brought with him. “It’ll be easier to get inside when it’s night.”

Kazala stared at him. “Are you actually waiting and planning ahead for once?”

Zuko’s mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “It happens. I got a good night’s sleep last night. That’s probably why.”

She smiled and looked down quizzically at the item he held. “Is that a theater mask?”

Zuko nodded, his smile growing a little as he studied the gruesome mask in his hands. His expression was strange, because the mask was not designed to induce mirth. The face it depicted was painted blue and white, and its wide mouth was open in a silent scream. 

“It was my mother’s,” the prince explained quietly. “She loved the theater. She’d take us to plays all the time. This is one of the only things that belonged to her that I’ve been able to keep.”

He looked up at Kazala, his face growing serious once more. “I wear it when I have to hide my identity. My face is too recognizable – I can’t risk someone seeing it and knowing who I am, or at least remembering the scar and telling people about it.”

Kazala nodded. He had a point.

“Just so we’re clear,” she said, “you’re planning to infiltrate a Fire Nation fort, right? And you know that Zhao is there and will have the Avatar under lock and key? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?”

“I can’t let the Avatar stay in Zhao’s custody,” Zuko said. “If I don’t try to capture him myself, there’s no point. Bringing the Avatar to my father is the only way for me to restore my honor.”

Kazala conceded. Zuko had his mind set on this, and there was no way she would be able to dissuade him. There was nothing in this world or the spirit world that could get in the way of him and his honor. He would just keep fighting and fighting until he could not anymore.

“Can I come with you, at least?” If he was so determined to go, the only thing she could do would be to help him.

“That depends,” Zuko said, a hint of another smile on his face. “Do you have any experience scaling walls and sneaking around without being seen?”

“Not much,” Kazala admitted. She was better at spotting threats and guarding against them than she was at being the one carrying out the surprise attack. “Why do you think you’re so good at it?”

“I spent most of my childhood sneaking around the palace. It was fun at first, doing my best not to get caught by the guards. And I overheard some things I probably shouldn’t have.” Zuko straightened. “I have to go. I don’t have much time. You go back to the boat and make sure we’re ready to leave as soon as I return. We’ll have to get away from here in a hurry.”

“Zuko,” Kazala said, stepping forward and grabbing one of his hands. “Please be careful.”

The prince paused, closing his eyes and lowering his head. “I will.” He pulled his hand out of her grip and walked away into the woods. Kazala watched him leave, biting her lip with worry.

Even though she wanted to stay closer to see how Zuko managed, she followed his orders and made her way back to the boat. She did not get any sleep that night. She could not rest when Zuko was out there risking his life for his precious honor again. 

What if he never came back? How would Iroh react if something happened to his nephew? If he was caught, if he was killed – she told herself she should not think about such things, but she could not help it. 

It was a long and anxious night. Kazala fiddled around the boat in a futile attempt to distract herself. Her eyes never left the shoreline for more than a second or so. She wanted to see Zuko as soon he returned – and he would return, she said to herself fiercely. 

The dawn sun was creeping up the horizon and Kazala’s eyes were drooping in spite of her worries when she spotted movement in the trees. She bolted upright. Zuko stumbled out of the woods. He looked totally spent. Still, he was here and he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

“Zuko!” she gasped and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Later on, she would wonder how she had gotten the nerve to do it. Zuko did not liked to be touched by anyone, really. He and Kazala had never hugged before. The few times she had touched him had been strange enough. She had acted on a combination of exhaustion, a stress-induced sleepless night, and relief that Zuko had survived.

At first, Zuko stood stiff and unyielding without returning the embrace. Then, she actually felt the walls he always kept around himself come down. He relaxed with a sigh, the tension going out of his shoulders. Tentatively, he lifted his arms and hugged her back.

Kazala smiled and tightened her grip around him. There were tears in her eyes. If he would let her, she would never release him. He always held himself apart and refused to accept or return affection, even from his uncle. She wished he would allow himself to be hugged until those walls were nothing but a memory.

Too soon, Zuko stepped back. Kazala reluctantly let him go, although she grabbed his hands so that he wasn’t entirely out of her hold.

“What happened?” she asked at last. It had only occurred to her at that moment that Zuko had returned alone. Where was the Avatar? Had he failed to get the boy out of Zhao’s custody?

“I was able to free the Avatar, but the alarm sounded before we could escape. We had to fight our way out.” He paused and shook his head slightly. “I wouldn’t have been able to get away without the kid’s help. I mean, he wanted to get out of there, too, but there were times when he stayed behind and we fought together when he could have run off on his own instead. Who would do something like that?”

Kazala did not say anything. The Avatar was an airbender, a child of monks and spiritual gurus. Somehow, it did not surprise her that he had chosen to stay and fight with the person who had rescued him instead of leaving him behind to fend for himself. 

Besides, Zuko had been wearing the mask. The Avatar would not have known his identity, that the prince who had hunted him across the world was the one who was freeing him now. At that point, the boy would have had no idea that he was merely changing captors instead of being released.

“Zhao finally got us cornered, but he ordered his soldiers not to hurt the Avatar,” Zuko continued. “I used that to my advantage. I held the kid at sword point. Zhao was forced to let us leave, or risk me injuring or killing the Avatar.

“We got out of the fort and onto the road. I thought we had almost made it when one of the Yuyan archers shot me.”

“Oh, no! Are you hurt?” What if she had squeezed a fresh arrow wound during their hug earlier? That was bound to be painful.

“Well, it hit the mask, so my face is sore, but I’m fine now.” Indeed, the left side of his face looked a little scratched and swollen, though it was hard to tell given his scar. “I was knocked out for a while though.”

“Wait, did they knock the mask off?” Kazala asked, her hands tightening their grip on his in alarm. “Do they know who you are? Does Zhao know?”

“No.” Zuko shook his head. “The Avatar – he took me with him. He could have left me there in the dirt, but he didn’t. I would have been captured and discovered by Zhao if it wasn’t for him.”

Kazala could hear the amazement in Zuko’s voice. He did not understand how anyone could save a person who was his enemy. Kazala was a bit perplexed by it as well. Almost anyone else in that situation would have left Zuko behind at the least, maybe even attacked him while he was down so that he would no longer be a threat. The young Avatar was full of surprises. 

“I came to in the forest. The Avatar was still there. When I was awake, he told me that a hundred years ago, he used to travel the world and he made friends everywhere he went, even in the Fire Nation. And then he asked if we could be friends, too.”

Kazala considered her words carefully. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

“We can never be friends,” Zuko said bitterly. “My destiny is to capture him and reclaim my place as prince of the Fire Nation.” The words were a familiar refrain coming from Zuko. However, Kazala noted that he spoke without the same conviction he usually had.

“Is that what you said to the Avatar?”

“No, I didn’t say anything to him. I shot a fireball at him and he jumped away. Before I knew it, he was gone.”

Kazala took a deep breath. “Well, at least Zhao doesn’t have the Avatar anymore. You’ll find him again soon, I’m sure. I’m just glad you made it back safe.”

Zuko did not respond. She could tell he was still mulling over everything that had happened. And he had to be absolutely exhausted.

“Get some rest,” she said, releasing his hands and giving him a gentle push toward the boat. There were a couple of sleeping spaces inside. “You need it.”

The prince did not even protest. He removed his swords from his back. He set the weapons and the mask to the side and collapsed on the bed. Kazala went to the boat’s wheel and navigated their vessel back to the ship.

It was a few weeks later when they first started hearing stories about the infamous Blue Spirit, a dual-sword-wielding vigilante who had broken into a Fire Nation fort and freed the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The timeline of this episode astounds me. Zuko went from spying on Zhao when he got his promotion, back to his ship, and then infiltrating the fort. And he did all of that while Aang was trying to find medicine for Sokka and Katara, so it all took place in like the span of a day. It's wild. 
> 
> I suppose I should mention that I have a Tumblr, @the-meat-and-sarcasm-girl - I don't post a lot, but if you want to chat with me about writing or Avatar or whatever on there, feel free!
> 
> We're going to skip ahead again in the next chapter to the end of Book 1. I'm excited to share this next bit!


	9. Chapter 9

“Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring, summer and fall.” Iroh’s voice drifted into the night air as he sang. “Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, for love.”

Kazala grinned as she danced and swirled to the song. The musicians had improved since Iroh had decided to have a weekly music night on the ship. She did not know how to play any instruments, and she did not like singing in front of others, but she enjoyed the dancing and the light-heartedness of the crew during these gatherings.

She wished Zuko would join them, even once, but she knew he never would. The prince was wound too tightly to relax enough to dance, sing, or play an instrument. Still, she knew it would do him good if he would just loosen up every now and again.

The music stopped abruptly mid-song. Kazala turned to see Admiral Zhao and a couple of soldiers boarding the ship. They had docked for the night. She stiffened. What did the admiral want with them? It could not be anything good.

“Greetings, soldiers,” Zhao said. “I have some new orders for you. The Fire Nation is launching a siege on the Northern Water Tribe. I’m putting together an armada for the attack. You’ll finally be rid of this sorry post serving an exiled prince.”

Kazala blinked while the rest of the crew murmured. She knew some, even most, of them would be glad to be done with the mission and with the temperamental prince. This was hardly considered an honorable or valuable duty. They were ready for something new and different.

Zhao acknowledged Iroh with a nod. “General Iroh, you are a master military strategist. You are welcome to join me in my conquest and have a place of privilege by my side.”

Iroh frowned, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “If I go with you, what would happen to my nephew?”

“I have no need for the prince’s … skills for this mission,” Zhao said, glowering at the mention of Zuko. “He would continue his banishment and his fruitless hunt for the Avatar, though I think that will prove even more difficult without a crew. We’ve determined the Avatar has gone to the Northern Water Tribe to find a waterbending master. That’s why we have launched this invasion: to capture him at last.”

Iroh nodded slowly. “I thank you for the offer, admiral, but I think I will stay with my nephew. I have seen more than enough of battle.”

“Very well,” Zhao said. “Let’s deliver the news to Prince Zuko, shall we?”

“Yes, I’ll take you to him,” Iroh said. He led the way to Zuko’s room. Kazala trailed behind them, deep in thought. The rest of the crew would have no choice but to obey Zhao’s orders. They were soldiers who had sworn loyalty to the Fire Nation, not to the prince. However, she was not bound by the same duty they were.

Zhao was right about one thing: Zuko would never stop hunting the Avatar. They had also suspected that the boy was heading toward the Northern Water Tribe to find a teacher. Zuko would do everything in his power to get himself there, too, siege or no. However, it would be significantly more difficult to journey there without a crew.

Iroh knocked on Zuko’s door and opened it.

“For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!” Zuko said.

“No, it's about our plans,” Iroh said. “There's a bit of a problem.”

Zhao entered the room. Kazala waited outside while the men talked, but she listened carefully. “I'm taking your crew.”

“What?” Zuko demanded.

“I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole.”

“Uncle, is that true?”

“I'm afraid so,” Iroh said. “He's taking everyone - even the cook.” He covered his face with his arm woefully as he said that last part. Kazala had to smirk at that. Despite the reputation army cooks had, theirs was quite inventive and always managed to make delicious food.

“Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar,” Zhao said to Zuko, already turning to leave the room, “but I can't have you getting in my way again.”

Zuko snarled and stepped forward as if to attack the admiral, only to be stopped by his uncle.

Zhao was not paying any attention to the prince. He had spotted the dual swords hung on the wall of the room. His entire body stiffened in anger and realization. Kazala sucked in a breath. Did Zhao recognize the blades that a masked Zuko had wielded to get the Avatar out of prison?

Zuko knew he was in danger. His mouth and eyes were wide open as he watched Zhao study the blades. The admiral lifted one of the swords down from the wall and inspected it.

“I didn’t know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko,” Zhao said slowly, a dangerous note in his voice.

“I’m not,” Zuko said quickly. “They’re antiques. Just decorative.” 

It was one of the prince’s more impressive lies, mostly because he had come up with it so quickly, but Kazala could tell that Zhao was not buying it.

“Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?” Zhao asked.

Kazala kept her gaze away from Zhao. She did not want the admiral to know that she was hiding something. She was also careful not to look at Zuko while Zhao was talking about the Blue Spirit. He had already made the connection. 

Iroh shrugged. “Just rumors. I don't think he is real.”

“He’s real, all right,” Zhao said, handing the sword to Iroh. “He’s a criminal and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind.”

Zhao exited the room. Kazala hastily stepped to the side so that she would not get in his way. There was a moment of silence after the admiral was gone. 

Then Zuko asked, “Is there any way we can stop him, uncle?”

“No, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “They are soldiers. They must obey the orders of their commanding officers. They would be risking treason if they did not accompany Zhao.”

“Then my search for the Avatar is doomed,” Zuko said, going to sit on his bed and putting his face in his hands. “I won’t be able to get to the Northern Water Tribe before Zhao without a crew. It’s hopeless.”

“We’ll be able to hire a new crew,” Iroh said.

“That would take too long. We don’t have the time!” Zuko grabbed the sword from Iroh’s hands and threw it across the room angrily. It struck the opposite wall with a loud clang.

At that moment, Zuko spotted Kazala hovering in the doorway. “What are you still doing here?” he demanded. “Don’t you have to go pack so that you can leave with the rest of the crew?”

“Zuko,” Kazala said, stepping forward. “I’m not a soldier. I don’t have to take Zhao’s orders.” She came to kneel in front of the prince. “I want to stay with you.”

She reached forward to touch one of his hands, but he yanked them out of her grip. “I don’t need your help!” he snapped.

Kazala bit her lip. She had thought that after all they had been through, Zuko would want her with him. Other than his uncle, she was the only person he could turn to now. This rejection hurt, but she had to try again.

“Please, my prince, let me stay.”

Zuko stood up abruptly, making Kazala fall backward. She looked up into his eyes, and despaired. Zuko’s face was still and angry. He had shut himself off from the hurt he felt. He had lost hope that he would find the Avatar, and now he was ready to burn all of the bridges he had built, starting with her.

“Leave, now!” he yelled, jabbing his finger at the door. “Get out of here, just like the rest of them!”

Iroh bent to put his hand on Kazala’s shoulder. “Come, Kazi. That’s enough. It won’t work.”

Kazala bowed her head in defeat. Iroh was right, just like he often was. She would not be able to convince Zuko to let her stay with him. There was no point. Iroh helped her to her feet and led her out of the room.

She turned to look over her shoulder at Zuko before she left. He had his back turned to her, his arms crossed. That hurt her the most. It was like he had already forgotten her.

Iroh had not loosened his grip around her shoulders. He was silent while they walked away. Tears ran down Kazala’s face, but she did not care if the general saw her crying. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Once they reached her room, Iroh said, “It was kind of you to offer your loyalty to Zuko. I am sorry he did not return that loyalty. He is shutting himself off from anyone who wants to help him.”

“I wish he would let someone in,” Kazala said. “He needs someone he can trust, someone he can rely on.”

“You are right,” Iroh said. “Unfortunately, he must be the one to make that decision. You and I cannot make it for him.” He sighed deeply. “What will you do now? You don’t have to go with the rest of the crew. I can arrange for your safe passage home, if you’d like.”

Kazala shook her head. For the past three years, home had been this ship. Besides, she did not want to return to the Fire Nation. She had seen too much of the world and of the atrocities her people had brought to the other nations. She would not be able to live there and turn a blind eye to the continued war as she had once done.

“I’ll go with the crew,” Kazala decided. “I’m sure even Zhao would find a use in my skills as a firebender and swordfighter. And maybe – maybe I will still be able to help Zuko in some way. You and I both know he’s going to do whatever it takes to get the Avatar.”

She did not really believe she would have any chances to assist Zuko, but she could pretend she did. She was not ready to give up on him, no matter that he had apparently given up on her.

Iroh shook his head in wonder. “I do not know what my nephew has done to deserve such devotion from you, but I am grateful he has it, even if he doesn’t know it.”

“Funny,” Kazala said with a small smile, “I have often thought the same thing about you.”

Iroh grinned in response. “I want to help him. I’m the only family he has left. He might not believe it, but I know there is good in him still.”

“I think so, too.” Kazala looked at the man she had come to admire so greatly and felt a lump form in her throat. She had to say good-bye to him now. It was more than likely that they would never see each other again.

Iroh also sensed they needed to make their farewells. He opened his arms wide and Kazala threw herself into his warm embrace. She was surprised to see tears in the older man’s eyes as they hugged, which only made her cry harder. 

“Take care of yourself, Kazala,” Iroh said. 

“Stay safe, Iroh,” she replied. She stepped back and added, “Don’t give up on Zuko. He needs you, and I think one day you’ll get through to him.”

“I hope so.” They bowed to each other in the way of the Fire Nation, and then Iroh left.

It did not take Kazala long to pack up her things. She had not accumulated much in her time onboard the ship. She joined the rest of the crew as they got ready to depart that evening. Iroh was there to see them off.

As she left the ship, Kazala stopped and turned to look up at the tower where Zuko’s room was located. It had been foolish to hope that the prince would come to say farewell to the people he had traveled with for three years, she knew, but she had not been able to help it. 

It hurt her heart to think that they had parted company in anger. She would probably never see him again. If that were true, she wished that they would have been able to have a real good-bye.

Her father rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and he smiled kindly. “Come on, Kazi.”

She nodded and followed him. She did not look back at the ship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kind of a short chapter. This section was so long that I had to split it into two parts, and this was the only good stopping point I could find. But I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter for long! I'll post it tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

The crew reported to Zhao’s much larger ship. They would be transported to the harbor containing the rest of the armada. While the others got settled in their new, temporary quarters, Kazala’s father took her to see Zhao so they could ask him for permission to let her join the soldiers.

“Admiral Zhao,” her father said with a bow when they were ushered into the man’s office. “This is my daughter, Kazala. She is not a Fire Nation soldier, but she is a skilled firebender and swordfighter. She has spent the past few years sailing with the rest of my crew on Prince Zuko’s vessel. She would like to come with us for the invasion, with your permission.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Zhao said dismissively. He barely glanced up from the reports that he was looking at while her father talked. “I doubt you’ll be in a position that any one person can do much harm or good, anyway.”

“Admiral?” 

That caught his attention. He looked up at the two of them with a nasty smile. “Please. Did you think I’d give your crew a good ship or an important battle position? You all have been sailing with the banished prince for years now. The only reason I’m bringing you along is so that Zuko won’t show up in the middle of the fight and cause trouble for me. As far as I’m concerned, you’re as must of a disgrace as he is. You’re dismissed.”

Kazala looked away so that Zhao would not see the furious sparks lighting up her eyes. She suddenly wished she could challenge the man to an Agni Kai. Zuko was worth more than ten men like Zhao.

The admiral had deeply offended her father, of course. She felt badly for him, because he still had to play the part of a loyal soldier. Her father was forced to ignore the rude things Zhao had said. He actually had bow to the man before they could leave and make their way back to the crew.

Suddenly, the sounds of a massive explosion boomed through the air. Kazala ran to the nearest window and stared in shock at the view. One of the others ships had gone up in flames. The force of the explosion must have been tremendous to do that much damage. 

Kazala’s hand flew to her mouth. She knew which ship had been attacked based on its position in the docks. Zuko’s ship had been the one that had blown apart. She ran for all she was worth toward the wreckage.

She spotted Iroh standing on the shore and staring at the flaming remains of the ship. Relief rushed through her at the sight of the man. He must not have been onboard when the blast went off. But where was the prince?

“Zuko!” Iroh shouted out when she reached him. There were tears streaming down the general’s face. He bowed his head in grief.

“No,” Kazala whispered, falling to her knees. Had Zuko really been killed in the explosion? If he had been onboard when it happened, he could not have survived.

She looked out over the water, not really sure what she was searching for. Zuko’s body, maybe? She refused to believe that the prince had died until she had proof.

“There! What’s that?” She had spotted a pale form in the waves, beyond the wreckage of the ship. It was hard to tell what it was from this distance. Kazala stood and lobbed a fireball out over the water as far as she could throw it, hoping to better illuminate the night.

“Zuko!” she cried out. It was him, it had to be. Without hesitation, she removed her sword belt and shoes, then dove into the water. Most sailors did not know how to swim, but her father had seen the folly in not being able to if they were going to spent their lives on the water. He had made sure that she had learned how to swim at an early age. She had never been more grateful for the ability than now. 

After several minutes, she reached Zuko’s still form and slung one of his arms over her shoulders. It was harder to make it back to shore while she was carrying someone. She also had to fight the current, but she would make it. Zuko was not moving at all. She made herself focus on getting him to land rather than worry that he was dead.

Once she reached the shore, Iroh grabbed Zuko and hauled him up onto the docks. Then he reached down again and grasped Kazala’s arm, lifting her out of the water as well. Kazala shivered in the chilled night air and sat down beside Zuko’s sprawled out body.

The prince’s eyes were closed. He was wearing a robe and loose pants meant for lounging. There were cuts and bruises all over his face and body. His lips had turned blue from the cold and lack of air. Kazala could not tell if he was still breathing.

Iroh pulled Zuko into a sitting position and pounded his fist on the prince’s back. After a few moments, Zuko’s eyes flew open and he coughed up water. Kazala breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive.

Once Zuko had expelled all of the water he had accidentally inhaled, Iroh laid him back down. Zuko blinked blearily at the two of them and quickly passed out again. This time, though, Kazala could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Iroh glanced around them. A crowd had gathered, drawn first by the explosion and then by Kazala’s rescue. The general’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the people hovering nearby. He bent forward and mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, “Play along.” 

Kazala blinked in confusion. What did he mean by that?

Iroh grabbed Zuko’s wrist and brought his ear close to the prince’s mouth, acting like he was checking for his nephew’s pulse and breathing. After a moment, he straightened and released the prince’s arm.

Iroh lifted his head to the sky and shouted, “Zuko! No! He’s dead. He’s dead. Oh, my poor nephew!” He put his head in his hands and appeared to be weeping. The crowd gasped and murmured at the general’s mournful despair. 

Kazala looked down, doubtful. She thought that Iroh’s grieving was all an act. In fact, she could still see that Zuko was breathing. He was not dead, so why was Iroh pretending like he was? 

He had told her to play along. Even though she had no idea what was going on, she had learned to trust Iroh long ago. If they needed to act like the prince was dead, she would follow his lead. 

“No, Zuko!” she cried out, throwing herself across the prince’s body. She kept her weight off of him so that she would not cause him any more pain or make it more difficult to breathe. This way, no one would be able to see the rise and fall of Zuko's chest and realize that he was alive.

She and Iroh continued to sob for several minutes. In her opinion, they made for a pretty convincing act. The crowd slowly began to disperse, clearly wanting to give them some privacy for their grief.

At last, everyone else was gone. Iroh nodded to Kazala, who got off of Zuko and stood up. Iroh bent to pick up his nephew, carrying him underneath his shoulders and legs. The general was still crying, or at least pretending to, so Kazala kept it up as well.

Iroh did not stop until they were well outside of town. Finally, he stepped off the trail and settled Zuko to rest against the trunk of a tree. 

Then he turned to Kazala and beamed, all trace of sadness gone. “Very well done, Kazi. I think everyone fell for our act.”

“But why were we pretending he was dead?”

Iroh’s face grew serious. “Because someone wanted him killed. That explosion was no accident.”

Kazala gulped. “Who do you think it was? Zhao?” She would not put it passed the man. 

“Possibly, but he could not have been acting on his own. For now, it is better for people to think that the attack on Zuko was successful.”

Kazala nodded. That made sense. If whoever had planned the explosion thought Zuko was dead, they would have no need to continue threatening the prince’s life.

“Now, I need your help. Can you go to the infirmary and get some bandages? Zuko has suffered many injuries and I need to tend to them as best as I can. Don’t bring too much attention to yourself, and come up with an explanation in case anyone asks what you are doing.”

“I understand, Iroh. I’ll do it.” 

Kazala ran back to the infirmary at the fort. There was a soldier guarding the medicines and bandages. While she talked to him, Kazala remembered to keep her face subdued – everyone except for Iroh and Zuko needed to think she was mourning the loss of the prince. 

When the guard asked why she needed the supplies, she explained that she had been injured when she’d jumped into the water to recover the prince’s body. It was not a total lie - she had a few scrapes and bruises from the rescue - but she was exaggerating how serious they were. In fact, she had not even noticed them until now. They were not severe enough that she needed to tend to them.

The guard accepted her answer without any more questions and let her take what she needed from the infirmary. She grabbed up several rolls of bandages and medicinal herbs to numb pain and prevent infection. Then, she thanked the guard and hurried back to Iroh and Zuko.

Iroh had started a fire and wrapped Zuko in his cloak while Kazala was gone. The prince was still unconscious, but his breathing was not as labored as it had been. He was still lying almost motionless, except for the occasional turn of his head.

“He has several broken ribs, but his legs and arms are only bruised,” Iroh told her. “The only cuts are on his face. His clothing protected the rest of him. Given his injuries and where he ended up in the water, I think he was blown out of a window in the blast.”

Kazala winced. That sounded painful. It was a miracle Zuko had survived.

As they began to tend Zuko’s wounds, the prince awoke. It was a wonder he could see anything. He had a black eye on the unscarred side, so the area around it was swollen and he could barely open it. 

“Uncle?” he whispered, his voice so weak that Kazala could barely hear him. “What happened?” He tried to sit up, but Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder and kept him on the ground.

“Don’t move, nephew. You were badly hurt. You need to rest. The ship was bombed. We think someone wanted to target you.”

Zuko nodded slowly, which gave Kazala pause. Were threats on his life so common that Zuko was no longer shocked or terrified by the idea? Perhaps that was what came from being a prince, particularly a banished one.

“It was the pirates,” Zuko rasped.

“The ones who had the waterbending scroll and helped us find the Avatar?” Iroh asked.

Zuko nodded again. “I saw their leader’s lizard parrot on the railing just before the blast hit. But I think someone paid them to do it – probably Zhao. He wants me out of the picture permanently.”

The prince met Kazala’s eyes. There was something he was not saying, another reason why he suspected Zhao was the one behind the attack. But he did not want Iroh to know about it. 

The Blue Spirit. Zhao had figured out that Zuko was the person behind the mask when he saw Zuko’s dual swords. The admiral had wanted revenge on Zuko for taking the Avatar away from him.

“I think you might be right, nephew,” Iroh said. “The question is what do you want to do now? We acted like you died after Kazala got you out of the water, so Zhao – or whoever it was who tried to kill you - will think he was successful.”

Zuko turned to watch the flames and thought for a moment. Kazala wished that he would decide to flee with his uncle and build a new life somewhere far away from the Fire Nation, out of reach from Zhao, his father, and anyone else who treated him poorly. She wished he would give up his quest to find the Avatar and realize that he had never lost the honor he so badly wanted to reclaim.

But she knew he would not. Not now, maybe not ever. He would see this journey through, whether it ended with the Avatar in his custody and him on his way back home in triumph or not.

Iroh would go with him, of course. He would follow Zuko wherever he went, wanting to be a guiding hand for his nephew. Kazala wanted to accompany the prince as well, no matter what he did, but she thought he might turn her away again. 

At last, Zuko spoke. “Zhao took away my crew. He destroyed my ship. All so he could stop me from getting to the Avatar before him. Too bad for him that even after all of that, he’s going to be the one to take me right to the Avatar. I’m going with the armada to the Northern Water Tribe. I’ll stowaway on Zhao’s own ship if I have to.”

“I do not think that will be necessary,” Iroh said, stroking his beard in thought. “Zhao invited me to join him. If I took him up on his offer, I could ask to be on his ship and sneak you on board as a solider. If you wear your helmet at all times, no one will know your true identity. And I will be able to stay close and help you.”

“I can do this on my own,” Zuko said.

“Perhaps, but you are injured and it is less risky this way. If you do not need me, I will not get in your way. And if you do need me, I will be there.”

After a moment, Zuko nodded.

Iroh got to his feet. “I must see Zhao immediately. He might have changed his mind about letting me come with him or getting ready to sail out tonight. Kazi, please stay with Zuko until I return. Try and get some rest, nephew. You will need all your strength for the days ahead.”

“Good luck, Iroh,” Kazala said. The man nodded and walked back toward the fort.

Silence fell between her and Zuko. She settled herself in front of the fire and watched the flames dance and flicker. She wanted to talk with the prince, but she knew he needed his sleep. 

Besides, she did not want to be the one to speak first. Before the ship had been blasted, their last conversation – what she had thought would be their final conversation – had been tense and anger-filled. She had been worried and distracted in the aftermath of the explosion and in making sure that Zuko was given the care he needed to recover. 

Now that things were calmer, the conversation replayed in her mind. Zuko had rebuffed her, discarded her offer of loyalty to him. It still stung.

She thought he had fallen asleep, so it startled her when he said quietly, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

She turned her head to look at him. His golden eyes were steady on her. The combination of the soft firelight and the fresh injuries on his face made him look more vulnerable than usual.

Kazala did not say anything yet. She was trying to remember if he had ever apologized to her before. It was a start, but it was not enough.

“I was so angry,” Zuko continued. “I’m always so angry. You have to understand. Zhao had just taken away my chance to get the Avatar. The crew was leaving me, abandoning me. I felt…helpless.”

“I do understand,” Kazala said, “but that’s no excuse for the things you said. I offered to stay with you, Zuko. I wanted to help you.”

“I know. I didn’t want to accept that help. I thought it was better to just cut myself off from everyone, from you. I thought it would hurt less that way.”

“And did it?”

“No, it was worse.” He shifted and grimaced. “It hurt more than these wounds.”

Kazala nodded slowly. “Letting yourself be vulnerable, being willing to trust someone – it can be dangerous. You’ve opened yourself up to others before, and they’ve abused that trust. So, rather than letting yourself get hurt again, you’ve closed yourself off from everyone, even someone who would never betray you.”

They fell silent again.

After a moment, Zuko asked, “What will you do now? Will you come with us? With me? I – I would like you to.”

Kazala met his eyes again. Suddenly, she knew almost as clearly as if she could see the future what would happen if she joined Zuko now. She could tell he meant everything he had just said to her, but she also knew that he would soon lash out at her in anger again. He was getting better, but he had a long way to go.

What she had said to him about opening up to others applied to her as well. She had wanted to be friends with this young man, to give him one person who liked him regardless of his honor or his status. She had offered to stay with him, and he had cut her off.

She had spent the past three years trying to get through to him. She had given, and given, and given more and more of herself to him. He had taken all she had to give. She knew now that if she stayed with him, she would keep giving and he would keep taking until there was nothing left. She did not want that kind of life.

Iroh had forgiven Zuko over and over again. He would forgive his nephew no matter what the prince might do. Maybe, if Iroh were not there to fill that role in Zuko’s life, Kazala might be willing to take it upon herself. But right now, she could not. She needed to change, and Zuko needed to change, before that could happen.

“No, Zuko,” she said at last. “I will not go with you. You were right in a way. You don’t need me. You never have. I decided I would accompany my father on his ship to the north, and that is what I will do.”

Zuko blinked, but said nothing. Kazala half-expected another angry outburst from him. How dare she reject him when he had just apologized and said he wanted her to come with him? But either he was too tired to care or he realized that he would not be able to change her mind, so he stayed silent.

They did not say anything more after that. After a few minutes, Zuko fell asleep. Kazala kept watch over him until Iroh returned some time later. The general woke Zuko up and said, “Our plan is in motion. Zhao thinks you are dead. I even made it seem like I suspected the pirates alone were behind the attack, so that he does not get suspicious and think I blame him in anyway. I will go with him to the Northern Water Tribe. The armada is leaving at dawn. We have to get you on the ship tonight.”

“I’m ready,” Zuko said. Iroh helped him get to his feet. The prince was able to walk with his uncle’s help. They made their way slowly back to the fort. Just outside, Iroh brought Zuko to a stop.

“We need to get you a uniform for your disguise,” the general said. 

“I’ll do it,” Kazala offered. “I can say that I need one for myself now that I’ve officially joined my father’s crew.”

“Good idea. We’ll wait here. I think Zuko needs to take a break.”

The walk had taken a lot out of Zuko. His face was ashen and his breathing was labored. Iroh helped him to sit down on a rock so that he would be able to rest his feet and legs.

Kazala went to the quartermaster. He grumbled at being roused from his bed in the middle of the night, but Kazala pointed out that the ship would be sailing out soon, so she needed her uniform now. He swiftly took her measurements and then handed her a premade uniform in her size. 

They were lucky that she and Zuko had similar builds. This uniform would not fit him as well as it would her, but the difference would not be large enough for people to notice it unless they were looking closely. An ill-fitting uniform would be a dead giveaway that he was an imposter.

She returned to Zuko and Iroh. The general helped his nephew to get dressed. They burned Zuko’s old clothes – he did not need them anymore and if he took them with him, it would give him away.

At last, they were ready to part ways once more. Iroh gave Kazala another big hug. “You have done so much for us, not only in the past three years, but in just the last few hours,” he said. “I cannot thank you enough, Kazi. Stay safe.”

“Good luck, Iroh. I’ll miss you.”

Kazala turned to say good-bye to Zuko, then. Iroh looked back and forth between them and said, “I’ll leave you two alone.” He backed off into the shadows. 

Once he was gone, Kazala looked at Zuko uncertainly. She had no idea how this farewell would go. Would he brush her off tersely once again? Should she bow to him? Shake his hand? Hug him?

In the end, and to her surprise, it was Zuko who made the first move. He stepped forward and lifted his arms awkwardly. The motion seemed so unnatural to him that it took Kazala a moment to realize that he was trying to embrace her. Once she realized that, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

“Thank you, Kazala,” he said softly in her ear. “For everything.”

She blinked back the tears in her eyes. “Good luck, my prince. I hope that you find the Avatar and feel you’ve restored your honor – though in my eyes, it was never something you lost in the first place. I hope that we will meet again when all of this is over.”

They did not let each other go for a long time after that. Kazala did not want to be the one to step back first, not when Zuko had been the one to initiate the hug. She would hold onto to him for as long as he would let her. 

Finally, he released her. Kazala wiped her eyes and managed to give Zuko a small smile. She had no idea if they would ever see each other again, but this good-bye had been much better than the previous one. At least this time, they were parting as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know on the show that they implied Zuko died in the explosion so that they could have the reveal that he survived later on in the episode, but I wish they had explained how he managed it. This story allowed me to fill in the gap. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I'm not sure I like how Kazala rejected Zuko's offer to come with him towards the end of this chapter. It kind of feels like Zuko is not getting the forgiveness he needs, and he’s losing yet another relationship. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

The ship Zhao assigned them to was even smaller than their old one and barely fit to sail. Her father muttered curses as they explored it, but the crew made do and followed the other ships. They were positioned at the far back of the armada, just as Zhao had promised.

Kazala kept to herself as they journeyed to the Northern Water Tribe. The rest of the crew, including her father, thought that she was mourning the death of the prince. A few of them offered her their condolences, which made her feel guilty for deceiving them. 

Her father was especially sympathetic and she avoided him as much as she could. He knew her better than anyone, so he was most likely to see through her ruse. Besides, she hated that she made him feel badly for her when he did not need to.

She thought about telling at least her father the truth, but decided against it. The less people knew that Zuko was actually alive right now, the better. If word somehow got to Zhao, he might find out that the prince had stolen onto his own ship and Zuko’s life would be in danger again.

At least some of her sadness and worry was not fake. She wondered if she had made the right choice to cut her ties with Zuko. Now, she wished that she had stayed by his side like she had grown used to. And she was constantly anxious that Zhao had discovered Zuko, or that he would die during the siege. Only the spirits knew the kind of trouble the prince could get into without her there to protect him.

Dark clouds gathered above the fleet, the smoke from the ships’ engines combining into a sooty haze in the sky. With these many vessels traveling so close together, ash drifted in the air like dust. The gloomy atmosphere fit Kazala’s bleak mood.

They reached the Northern Water Tribe a few days later. The difference between this land and their southern counterpart was stark. A massive wall of snow and ice towered over even the tallest ships in the fleet, protecting the city and its people from the invasion – at least for now. 

Kazala, her father, and the rest of the crew watched from the back of the armada as the attack began. They were too far away to take part in any of the action. That suited her just fine; she was not particularly interested in joining the fight. 

She could see the Avatar flying around on his sky bison and taking out a few of the ships. There were also waterbenders and Water Tribe warriors in boats of their own, navigating around the larger Fire Navy vessels and trapping them in sheets of ice. 

As dusk fell, the Fire Nation ceased their attack.

“We draw our power from the sun while the waterbenders draw theirs from the moon,” her father explained. “It’s harder to defeat them at night, when they’re at their strongest and we’re at our weakest. We can afford to wait until the sun rises again to resume the attack. They’re not going anywhere.”

The night passed quietly. Once dawn came, the siege resumed. Today, the ships at the front of the fleet were able to breach the large wall. Troops poured into the Water Tribe city and the rest of the armada inched forward.

When darkness began to fall, Kazala expected the Fire Nation to stop their assault for the night once again. However, they did not. Zhao’s flagship had reached the wall at this point, and Kazala had seen tiny figures disembark a bit earlier. The waterbenders, their talent heightened by the full moon, gained back some of the ground they had lost against the Fire Nation.

Suddenly, the moon turned red, casting the night in a bloody glow instead of a silvery one. Kazala blinked several times, wondering if there was something wrong with her vision. But she could tell by the bewilderment on the faces of her father and the others around them that she was not the only one seeing this.

“What’s going on?” she asked, her voice soft with fear. She drew closer to her father, seeking his reliable protection.

“I don’t know,” he said. “But it’s nothing good.”

They waited to see what would happen next. The quiet was eerie and disconcerting. The waterbenders had suddenly lost their ability to bend, and the firebenders were stronger now. Kazala could see spurts of fire throughout the city as the soldiers resumed their attack with renewed vigor.

Eventually, the moon’s natural light returned. Kazala breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had happened, it was over. 

But then the moon went dark. 

It was nothing like the nights when there was a new moon. Kazala had spent enough time at sea to see countless moonless nights. The cycle of the moon was natural and it moved from one phase to the next in the same eternal pattern.

This was different. It was abnormal and wrong. The color was leached from the world. Everything had turned not the pure black of true darkness, but a deep, unnatural gray. Kazala shuddered. Something had deeply upset the balance of the world. 

“Look! There!” people shouted, pointing toward the center of the Northern Water Tribe. A massive form was taking shape above the buildings. It glowed with a bluish-white light, blinding in the midst of the sudden colorless. It towered high above, larger than any of the Fire Nation ships.

“What in the name of the spirits is that?” one of the nearby soldiers asked.

The being was mostly formless, although it had two arms and a fish-like head with glowing white eyes and a sort of dorsal fin. It began to make its way through the city, its body passing harmlessly through the buildings. It paused occasionally and swept its arms like it was bending. 

“I think spirit is the key word,” her father said, putting a protective arm around Kazala. However, they both knew there was little he could do to protect her against something this gigantic.

There was a glowing circle in the middle of the thing’s chest. Kazala squinted. She could just make out a human form in the midst of the radiance. The person seemed to be directing the being’s movements.

“Do you see that?” she asked her father, pointing. “Could it be the Avatar?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Several firebenders within the city fired blasts at the spirit. Kazala had to admire them for being brave enough to even attempt to attack the thing. However, it seemed to be made of water, for the fireballs turned to harmless steam as soon as they made contact. The spirit was not affected by the flames at all.

Abruptly, the spirit dissolved, sinking into the river flowing through the center of the tribal city. Kazala might have thought that was the end of it then, but she could still see the glowing spirit energy in the water, and it was making its way to the front gates. 

The spirit poured out into the open ocean and reformed. It grabbed the four closest Fire Nation ships and pushed them with enough force to send them beyond the back of the fleet. Still, the remaining ships tried to fire blasts at the thing. The spirit shielded itself from a fire blast with one arm and then sliced completely through the metal tower of the offending ship with sickening ease.

Then, the spirit gathered itself, calling forth a massive wave that towered above the ships. 

“Brace yourselves!” her father yelled. “We’re about to get hit!” 

Kazala had no idea how they were going to survive being struck by the massive wave. Already, the ships ahead of them were being sucked into the vortex. The spirit paused and then released the wave, which came rushing toward the Fire Nation Navy.

The ships were flung back out of the harbor with tremendous force. Kazala clung to the railing for all she was worth. Somehow, the ship stayed upright. If the wave had struck them broadside, the vessel would have overturned and dumped everyone on board into the sea.

Finally, the ship settled in calmer waters. Kazala was afraid to release her grip on the railing but she looked up to see that the spirit was still coming toward them. It would not stop until the Fire Nation was out of the Northern Water Tribe’s territory, or until the ships were destroyed.

Suddenly, the light changed once again. Kazala looked up into the sky. The moon was full and white again, as if nothing had ever changed.

The spirit looked up at the moon, too. It began to dissolve again. This time, the spirit energy went back where it had come from, although one tendril reached up and deposited the Avatar on the remains of the tribe’s ice wall. The Avatar’s eyes and tattoos were glowing, though the light quickly faded as he swayed and collapsed.

Silence descended. Kazala straightened and looked around. Not all of the ships had survived the Avatar’s attack. Several had been sunk. Kazala could see the wreckage. People were floating in the water.

Kazala gulped. She had never seen anything as powerful as the Avatar’s assault. She hoped to never see anything like it again.

Her father’s ship, and the other vessels that were still in working order, went to the downed ships and began to search the ruins for survivors. They fished the drowning soldiers out of the water. It was hard, grueling work. Not all of the bodies they came across were living still.

Much later, Kazala wondered what they should do now. “Where is Admiral Zhao?” she asked her father. “Do we continue the siege?”

Where is Zuko? That was what she really wanted to ask, but she could not. Her father and the crew still believed that the prince was dead. She had lost sight of Zhao’s ship after the spirit attack. She suspected Zuko would have made his way into the city to capture the Avatar. The last she had seen of the boy, he had been the furthest thing from imprisoned. There was no way to know if Zuko had encountered him afterward.

“I don’t know,” her father answered her. The remains of the Fire Nation Navy were in disarray and no one had stepped forward to take command yet. They had regrouped as best they could outside Northern Water Tribe waters. “For now, the only thing we can do is wait for more orders.”

And so they did. The sun rose and crossed the length of the sky. At one point, Kazala saw a small boat in the distance making its way south. It was far enough away that she could not tell who was on it. She thought about pointing it out, but then shrugged. It was not the Avatar or Zuko, at least as far as she could tell, so she did not really care.

Finally, their orders came – not from Zhao or from Iroh, but from another commander in the fleet. If he knew what had happened to the admiral or the general, he was not sharing it with any of the captains.

Kazala’s father read the missive that had been delivered to him, then said to the crew, “The siege on the Northern Water Tribe has failed, and the armada has been disbanded. We are to return to the Fire Nation for repairs, and then we will get our new assignment.”

The crew nodded and prepared to move out. No one was eager to return to the Northern Water Tribe and risk facing another angry spirit.

While the others were feeling better now that they had orders to follow, Kazala found herself a bit directionless. In the past, the only thing that had mattered to her was staying with Zuko. Now, she had no idea where he was. 

She did not want to stay in the Fire Nation military, not after everything she had seen. Neither did she want to return to the Fire Nation and live as she had before joining the prince in his exile. 

It was time for her to do something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've reached the end of Book 1! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading!
> 
> It might be a little while before I post a new chapter. Kazala's storyline in Book 2 still needs some work. However, I will try my hardest to have new stuff ready to post in about a week, so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. I appreciate your support. Knowing there are people out there who are invested in the story encourages me to keep writing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm still here and I haven't abandoned this story! I am so sorry for my long absence. I did not intend to go so long without updating. The next section of the story has not been written out fully and I hit a writer's block when I attempted to get it done. Sadly, I don't even have a big chapter to make up for the long wait. But it's gotten to the point that I needed to post something, even if it was short, otherwise I would just keep putting it off and never finish the story.

“Are you sure about this, Kazi?” her father asked as they docked at the Earth Kingdom village. “I could take you back home on our way to Chameleon Bay.”

Kazala looked out over the land and smiled. “Yes, father, I’m sure. I’ve spent the last three years at sea. I think it’s time I get some land under my feet. And I don’t want to go back to the Fire Nation yet.”

Her father nodded. “Very well. We won’t be able to stay long. The Earth Kingdom will not take kindly to a Fire Nation ship in their harbor. We’ll only have enough time to drop you off and say good-bye.”

“I’m ready.” Kazala lifted her knapsack. She had already packed and had little enough in the way of belongings. She would be able to travel on foot. She did not have a destination in mind, or even a goal really. She had meant what she said about wanting to spend some more time on solid ground after so long at sea. Since the Earth Kingdom was the largest continent of the Four Nations, she had seen the least of it in her journeys so far.

Before she disembarked from the ship, Kazala hugged her father tightly. No matter how often they had to do it, she did not think she would ever get used to saying good-bye to him. And each time, she wondered if it would be their last farewell. He always came home only briefly and was quickly pulled away again. In many ways, the past three years had been a blessing. This was the longest they had ever been together.

“Be careful, Kazi,” her father said. “Write to me when you’re ready for me to come find you.” 

“I will, father. I love you. I’ll miss you.”

“I love you, too, and I miss you already, my little fire ferret.”

Kazala smiled and stepped back. She waved to the crew, who had come out to stand by the railing to see her off. Then she turned and walked through the town. She had seen plenty of coastal cities in the last few years, too, so she did not plan to stay in the village.

As she crested the hill on the outskirts of town, she turned back to watch her father’s ship leave the harbor. She waited until she could no longer see the vessel on the horizon before she turned to continue on her path.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kazala did not like this swamp. Even worse, she had a creeping feeling that it did not like her, either. She could not shake the sensation that she was being watched. She kept glancing over her shoulder, but nothing was there. 

By the time she had figured out that she had wandered into a swamp, she was already lost. She had turned around and tried to go back the way she came, but she was not sure which direction she was heading in. 

She tried to figure out the sun’s position in the sky, but the light was blocked by thick leaves and a rising mist. All she could really tell was that the sun had not gone down yet. It was unnerving. Usually, she was always able to feel the heat of the sun, its much larger fire calling out to her inner one. But even that warmth could not penetrate through the dense canopy.

Something ahead caught her eye. A flash of red, made all the more vibrant by her dreary surroundings and the fact that she had not seen any dark red since entering the Earth Kingdom. She made her way toward it, but cautiously. Was it an animal? A person? Either way, it might not be friendly.

Kazala stepped into a – well, it was not accurate to call it a clearing. It was just a space where the trees had not grown quite so closely together. Now, she could make out the red thing she had seen. 

“Zuko?” she said slowly. 

Yes, this person looked a lot like the prince, but there were several key differences. For one thing, he was wearing fancier clothing that he had ever worn during his banishment. He was outfitted in the full regalia of the Fire Lord. Why would you wear clothing like that in the middle of a swamp?

He did not have a scar on his face. It was whole, unblemished and handsome. Without the scar, he looked exactly like his father probably had in his younger days.

But Kazala did not like the look in his eyes. They were power-mad and triumphant. The face of a conqueror, the face of a tyrant. She saw Fire Lord Ozai in those eyes, too.

The thing – spirit? Hallucination? – that looked like Zuko did not respond to Kazala. Whatever it was, Kazala knew it was not her prince. The lack of scar made that obvious, but she would have known it in other ways. Seeing him like this felt wrong. 

“What is this?” she asked, voice shaking. “What are you?”

The apparition smiled cruelly. “A warning. For what I might have been, for what I might still become.”

Flames erupted around the figure and shot outward toward Kazala. She lifted her arms to shield herself instinctively. What passed over her was not fire, simply mist. When she lowered her arms, the specter was gone.

She shuddered. It had nothing to do with the rising damp of the swamp. She turned and walked quickly away from where the vision had been. She did not even care what direction she was heading in anymore, as long as it was far from here.

It won’t happen, she told herself fiercely, even as the thing’s words rang through her head. She did not even know where Zuko was now or if he had even survived the siege on the Northern Water Tribe – not that that thought was any more cheerful. He had been banished from the Fire Nation. They still called him a prince, but the odds of him ever becoming Fire Lord were slight.

When had impossible odds ever stopped Zuko? His whole purpose was to get back to the Fire Nation and earn his father’s approval. He would figure out a way to get his throne back, or he would die trying. And he also had a penchant for surviving things that should have killed him.

If Zuko became the next Fire Lord and took after his father, the rest of the Four Nations were doomed. Sozin’s Comet would return this summer, granting firebenders the same power Fire Lord Sozin had used to wipe out the Air Nomads. Kazala was not sure of Fire Lord Ozai’s exact plans for the comet, but she knew he would do something terrible if he was not defeated before it arrived. The world would end in fire and ash.

Would Zuko end up helping to set the world ablaze? Or be one of the ones to save it?

There was another flash of red in the distance. Kazala stiffened. Had more visions come to torment her further? She turned around and saw yet another flash of red. It seemed she could not outrun this.

When she had turned back around, another Zuko stood before her. This version of him was different, although it was still wearing the robes of the Fire Lord. The scar was on this one’s face, but his expression had changed, too. It was gentle and peaceful despite the burn. His eyes were kind and he was smiling slightly. This was the face of a benevolent ruler, who treated his people and outsiders justly and with care.

This was the future she wanted for Zuko. Someone who had finally found his place in the world, and was content. Someone who helped to heal and repair their country. Someone who knew happiness and peace after spending so much of his youth in anger and turmoil.

Kazala did not know she had fallen to her knees until the vision bent to look her in the eye. She did not know there were tears running down her face until the hallucination reached out as if to wipe them away. She did not feel fingertips, only a whisk of air across her skin.

“Why are you doing this?” she whispered to whatever being was showing her these things. Plaguing her with horrible visions of the future was one thing, but being tempted by happy futures was somehow even more painful.

“To give you hope,” the apparition said in Zuko’s voice, “for what I might become.”

The being cupped her face with ghostly hands that she could see but not feel. He kissed her on the forehead, a press of air against her skin. It was the kiss of a ruler to a loyal servant. Kazala closed her eyes.

And hoped.

When she opened her eyes, the vision was gone. She was alone in the swamp once more. She stood up slowly, wobbling and shaken yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered what various people would experience if they went into the swamp. What do you think Zuko would have seen if he'd gone there? His mother? Something similar to the hallucinations he has when he's sick later on in Book 2? I kind of wish we saw it on the show.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I will update next. I'm still struggling with writer's block. I will do my best to push through and post more frequently in December. Thank you all so much for reading this far and sticking with me! I really appreciate your support.


End file.
